Project Typhon
by Chaotic Studios
Summary: The story of the prototype of the Lazarus Project. With no memories of his past, the subject must fight to find out who he is and what he really believes in. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Assassin

Author's Note: Time to get to work on this story. The beginning is set in the middle of the two years that Shepard was dead with a slight flashback/dream near the end. This story is mostly about revenge and what happens when you go too far to find out how far you can revive a dead person. And what happens when you fuck with the wrong person.

"Assassinations are easy; it's the escape that's a bitch." –unknown

?

"Hey wake up," someone yelled. "Wake the fuck up, you is in my spot."

The body behind the voice kicked Storm in the side of the leg. He leapt up immediately, hands in a defensive position. The homeless man jumped at the sudden motion.

"Hey man I was only kidding," the homeless man held his hands up in surrender and backed away. "If you want to sleep there go ahead."

Storm scanned the area for any visible threats, when none appeared he lowered his defense. He brushed past the man without saying a word, leaving the man and his questioning eyes. He turned down an alley between a group of apartments. The alleys of Omega were great for sneaking around.

He approached a staircase and jumped up it two steps at a time. As he approached the top he slowed and dropped to a crouch. He slowly snuck up the last few steps and onto the roof. He adjusted the hood of his tactical cloak and waited. Less then five minutes later his com beeped. He reached up and opened the channel.

"Take out the target," the deep human voice said. Its tone one of total authority.

Storm bowed his head out of habit, "as you command Lord Zeus."

And then the channel was dead, cut by the other end. Storm reached into his tactical cloak and pulled out his sniper rifle. He trained it on one of the guards on the catwalk ahead of him. He began to squeeze the trigger.

He stopped. 'I don't need a gunfight in this place,' he thought as he lowered his rifle and looked for any way to reach his target across the way.

His eyes fell upon three steel pipes that ran beside both buildings.

'That'll have to do,' he thought as he returned his rifle to its slot on his back.

He tapped a command into his Omni-tool and disappeared with a pop and a hiss.

?

Another scream reverberated from the door to the suite and down the hall. Several male humans stood guard in front of the door. One cast a fearful glance down the hall towards the shadows, while another typed away on his Omni-tool. The others simply stood there, eyes scanning everywhere for anything that might ruin their bosses 'good time'. As the screams died down, one of them finally spoke up.

"Van goes through hookers like I go through my paycheck," he said. "I mean he only buys booze and hookers. I don't get how he made it so far up the Blood Pack chain of command."

The closest, much older Blood Pack guard continued to work on his Omni-tool.

"Hey Talos, are you ignoring me?" the first asked, anger quickly building from no reply. He raised his voice an octave. "Hey!"

Talos typed in the last part of a command into his Omni-tool, before looking at the other guard.

"Yeah, Bark I heard you," Talos answered. "And you're right about Van; he does go through hookers like nobodies business."

Bark muttered some incoherent curses under his breath. Talos ignored the younger mercenary's curses and returned to typing on his Omni-tool. An eerie silence befell them. Several minutes passed, before Bark spoke up again.

"Did you hear the latest report about the ghost?" he inquired.

Talos chuckled at the younger merc's bringing up a myth.

"Do you actually believe that stuff?" he asked back.

Bark nodded. "Don't you?"

Talos released a massive sigh, mentally preparing for the conversation that they had had several times before; since it happened at least twice a week.

"No," he answered. "I don't believe that this Storm guy is real."

Bark stared at Talos, open mouthed for several seconds.

"How can you say that?" Bark finally said. "Fourteen assassinations in the past six months, nine during huge thunderstorms; he is real."

Talos shook his head. He still wasn't convinced.

"How about the attacks themselves," Bark continued. "Entire squads destroyed no survivors; in any of the attacks. The only thing to prove he exists is two seconds of footage from a security camera; which he destroyed a fucking second later."

Talos shook his head again. "One man couldn't take out all those men," he said. "It was probably a tight knit mercenary group or something like that."

This time Bark shook his head. "It can't be more than one person," he countered Talos' claim. "Or they would've been seen by cameras or people. And how could any group of people sleep at night after cutting someone up like that?"

A shiver shot up Talos' spine. He had seen some of the pictures of what happened to the target of the assassinations. The target was always dismembered. Talos assumed it was done painfully, since blood usually covered everything. The only way anyone investigating the crime could identify the person was by retinal or DNA scans.

"I don't," Talos began, when the door to the master suite opened.

Van stepped out into the middle of the gaggle of guards. In his hand was the neck of a struggling asari stripper.

"I'm done with this one," the human said as he tossed her out in the middle of the guards like she was trash. "Get rid of her."

And with that he walked back into his room, leaving the terrified asari in the middle of seven ruthless psychopaths.

"Dibs," Talos proclaimed. Several of the men shouted yelled protest, whilst a few visibly showed disgust at the others. "You all know the fucking rules. And I won."

The others turned away, most muttering curses under their breath. Talos eyed up the prize, a beautiful asari girl that was ready to go, and terrified.

He cracked his knuckles, a glint in his eyes that told the asari she was about to feel a lot of pain. She braced for the worst, when something silently dropped behind the man that was intent on raping her. Her eyes widened when a figure appeared behind him. The figure reached for the mercenaries head.

?

Storm placed his right hand on the mercs chin, and simultaneously put his left on the mans forehead. With a jerk he snapped the mans neck. The body fell limply to the ground in front of the asari. He quickly activated his cloak and disappeared as the other guards turned to see what the commotion was about.

"What the hell happened?" one of them exclaimed as he ran to turn the dead man over.

Storm silently slipped between two of them and behind another. He waited till all their attention was on the corpse before he acted. He wrapped an arm around the neck of the person in front of him, and covering his mouth to prevent the scream that followed from escaping. He quickly dragged the man behind a pillar, tightening his choke hold until the man stopped struggling and passed out. He held the hold for a second later and then flipped the body over the railing.

'Look out below,' he thought as he stepped out from behind the pillar.

The other guards hadn't even noticed that one was missing, as they were all too interested in the corpse of the first victim. He snuck up behind two that were the closest to him, drawing his two Bolo knives. His cloak beeped, indicating that its batteries were spent and needed to recharge. But he wouldn't need it.

The assassin materialized behind the two unsuspecting victims, blades poised for a death strike. Like lightning he drove the blades forward, burying them into the men's spines. As the life left their bodies and they began to drop he ripped the blades free and moved between them to the next person. The helmeted guard in front of him began to turn to see what the new commotion was about.

Storm stabbed him through the armors vulnerable side, cutting straight through ribs and the heart. The guard to his left was farther away, just outside of stabbing distance. So he did the next best thing. He flipped the knife in his left hand so he held the tip and hurled it at the guard. The guard had turned just in time to catch the knife in his right eye.

The final guard, the one that was going to rape the stripper was the only one left, now held the girl hostage.

"What the hell are you?" Talos asked. Sweat ran down his forehead as he trained his pistol on Storm.

"I'm your," Storm began. He grabbed the pistol off the guard with a knife in his ribs belt and shot Talos in his knee. The man loosened his grip and the asari quickly escaped, crawling into the nook of a pillar. Storm casually walked over to the bleeding man. "I'm your worst nightmare, the thing you refuse to believe in."

Talos' eyes widened in realization as Storm shot him in the head. He turned to look at the terrified woman. "Stay here."

Words failed her, so she simply nodded in understanding. He ripped the knife from the man's ribs and flicked away the blood and gunk. He opened the door and stepped through the door and into the apartment. The ring leader, Van sat in a plush leather chair smoking a cigar. Upon seeing an intruder he bolted up from the chair.

"Who the hell are," he began. Storm shot him in the knee… twice. The man dropped to the floor, clutching his wounded leg and screaming loudly. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Storm tossed the pistol away and walked over to the man. He stepped on an injured knee, eliciting more screams from the man. When the screaming died down he stepped off the knee and bent down to retrieve the cigar from where it had fallen to the ground. He picked it up and flipped it between his fingers. Then he swiftly jammed it into the hole that the pistol had created in Van's knee. He screamed louder.

"Shut up," Storm ordered as he brought his knife up to the mans throat. The screaming subsequently stopped. "I'm here to deliver a message to your boss Garm. And you're going to deliver it, nod if you understand."

Van nodded.

"Good," Storm dropped the cigar and reached for a hand. He brought it up to the blades edge. "Now this is going to hurt."

He cut off two fingers. The screaming returned, louder and more pain stricken than ever. Storm waited patiently for the man to stop. When he finally did Storm spoke again.

"The only thing is," he lopped off another finger and then covered the mans mouth so he could finish. "You aren't going to deliver this message with words."

Van's eyes widened and his screams turned into begging.

?

The asari huddled closer to the pillar as a cold breeze blew across her body. The tears on her face dried, leaving salty trails down her face. She had stayed there, too mortified to move as Van's screams filled her ears. She wasn't sorry for the man that had just kidnapped and raped her, or for the men that were now dead around her. Her emotions were too shot to feel anything, other than fear. She dared not move, lest the man that saved her decide to kill her as brutally as he had the guards around her.

Suddenly the door to the suite opened and the assassin stepped back onto the catwalk. She looked up to see him illuminated in a shaft of light created by the open door. A strong breeze blew across the walkway, blowing his cloak aside and exposing his body. Her eyes went wide with shock as she looked him from toe to head.

Five razor sharp talons on each foot, his legs were huge, knees armed with spikes that ran halfway up his calves. His chest looked like a metallic skeleton; his right arm matched the armor spiked shoulder and elbow, and five claws. The left arm by contrast was completely different; it was synthetic, almost like a geths with a staff of some sort and a knife jutting out of it. She looked up to his face and her suspicions of the man actually being a geth soared. His face was replaced by a single metallic red eyeball with a spike on each side of it, stabbing the air in front of the eye.

"You're a Geth," she gasped. Her fear grew with each second.

Storm stepped forward, towards the body that had his knife lodged in its eye. The asari noticed a detail she had overlooked; red lines flowed across his armored body, like rivers of blood to match the stains from his victims that covered him.

"Not Geth," he said aloud as he grabbed the Bolo's handle. The voice sounded human to the asari, so unlike what the recording portrayed Geth to sound like. With a tug he pulled the knife free and then placed it beside its almost identical brother. "But you could say that's the nicest thing I've been called in a long time."

He brought his synthetic hand up to his helmet and pressed a release switch. A two inch long line appeared in the center of the eye. The middle split apart on that line as he turned to look at the asari. She gasped again.

"I've been called many things," he said as he looked down upon her with his cold, cybernetic eyes. "Monster, Surgeon, Destroyer, Butcher, the list goes on."  
>The asari covered her mouth to prevent another gasp from leaving her. Those were the names of the most infamous assassins of the past three years.<p>

"But my name is what my master decides to call me," he continued. "Storm."

She shook her head in confusion. "But why are you telling me this? Why are you telling me your name?"

"Because," Storm answered. He drew his own pistol and pointed it at her head. "I leave no survivors, and no witnesses."

He pulled the trigger.

?

People continued with their pitiful lives as Storms hooded figure weaved through the masses. A group of Blood Pack guards were approaching from the opposite direction, led by none other than Garm himself. Storm ducked into a weapons mod store. He pulled the hood of his cloak lower as he pretended to look at the vendors stock. The goons passed by without giving him as much as a glance. However, the store owner did notice him and walked up to him.

"Can I help you find anything?" the batarian asked.

Storm looked at the list of weapon modifications. "I could use this armor piercing mod for my assault rifle," he pointed at the mod on his screen. A number next to the listing indicated that only one was left.

"Ah that is a very good choice," the batarian vendor said as he rummaged around the store in search of the product. He soon found it and placed it on the counter. "That will be seven thousand credits."

Storm gave the vendor ten thousand. The batarian nodded in understanding of the age old tactic of Omega. He took the money and gave Storm the part, and then deleted any evidence that anything had just occurred on all of his security systems.

Storm grabbed the part with his armored hand and left the store without another word. He quickly melted into the mass of people as he made his way to the docks. He walked past Afterlife, its thumping music vibrating his bones as he stepped through the door and into the docks proper. He quickly made his way to his personal docking bay.

'The Legions docking bay," he mentally corrected himself.

In its berth was a beat up freighter, and sitting on a bench by the airlock was one kid named Eric Bolde, who preached that he could outmaneuver any ship with his old bucket of bolts.

"Let's go," Storm said as he kicked the pilot's leg. "Missions done, time to head home."

The pilot stretched. "Damn I was having a great dream," he yawned. He got up and followed Storm through the airlock. "One full of booze and sexy bitches."

Storm rolled his eyes inside his helmet.

"Aren't you lucky," he said as he stopped by his weapons locker and removed his cloak. "Any problems while I was gone?"

The pilot took his seat in his chair and began powering up his baby. "Nope," he yelled down the hall to the armory. "Just the same old boring shit as usual. You?"

Storm froze for a split second, the image of the young asari flashed through his mind. He blinked to clear it away and returned to putting his weapons away, except his assault rifle.

"No," he said as he walked over to a work bench. "Everything that I had to get done got done."

The ship dusted off and left Omega's port for the relay a few minutes away. Storm quickly broke down his rifle with the usual hypnotic rhythm his body had developed ever since he could remember.

'Not that I can remember a whole lot about my past,' he thought as he inserted the new upgrade into the mass effect accelerator. 'No one I ever talk to ever seems to. Who knew memories were so hard to find.'

He quickly reassembled the rifle and test fired it at the closed hatch at the back of the small ship.

"What the hell?" Bolde yelled from the cockpit. "For fucks sake, are you shooting my ship again you son of a bitch?"

Storm placed the rifle in its locker and sealed it up tight. "Who me? Impossible."

"One of these days you're going to shoot a hole through the ship," Bolde yelled louder. "And when that happens I will punch the shit out of you till the vacuum sucks all the air from my lungs."

Storm laughed. "So you'll get maybe one punch in," he said as his back slid down the wall so that he was in a sitting position with his legs in front of him. He dropped his head down into his chest.

"I can hold my breath," Bolde continued. "So at least five or six good ones."

"Going to sleep now," Storm used his polite way of saying shut the hell up.

He closed his eyes and sleep quickly overtook him. He mostly dreamt of the same thing he always did; screaming people being eradicated, sinister voices whispering words of destruction, and the same monster reaching out to grab hold of him with its sleek purple hand. Then something new appeared.

_He was chained to a table. Two black masked lab coats surrounded him, one holding a metal case and the other a bone saw._

"_Let us begin phase one," the one with the container said._

_The other complied by revving up the saw. He slowly brought down onto Storms left arm. He tried to scream as the saw dug deeper and deeper, spraying the strangers mask and coat with blood and gore. Only nothing came out when he tried. He attempted to move his other arm, but it felt as if it were encased in cement. _

_Then the saw reached the nerves connecting his arm to his body, and the pain skyrocketed. Tears began to stream down his face as he grinded his teeth. Finally he passed out from all the pain coursing through his nerves and muscles._

_ He awoke stuck in the same room, still chained to the table. Well his right arm anyways. When he looked to see what had become of his left arm he saw it wasn't there. He tried to scream again, and this time he did…loudly and for a long time. The two lab coats walked back into his view._

"_Ah the subject is awake," the same voice from before said. "Good. Now we can begin phase three of the test. Attach it."_

_The other doctor nodded and turned to grab something off of a table._

"_What the fuck do you want?" Storm screamed with venom in his voice as his anger grew. "What the fuck are you doing to me!"_

_The other man turned around, in his hands a synthetic arm._

"_This may sting a little," the voice said. Storm turned to glare at him, only to stare right into a camera lens._

_Knives of pain shot up his entire left side, causing him to scream louder than he thought possible. He looked to see what the cause was, and immediately wished he hadn't. The synthetic muscle on the end of the shoulder joint was digging into his chest. It dug deeper and deeper, connecting with his muscle fibers and nerves. He screamed until his throat dried and his voice cracked, then he grit his teeth for a few seconds, and then went right back to screaming._

_The two doctors watched the entire time, recording it all on camera and occasionally typing a few notes into their data pads; until finally the pain dimmed and Storm finally stopped screaming. He relaxed, letting his head smack into the table he was on with a thud. And then the doctors were by his side again, poking and prodding his body and locking his new arm in another restraint._

"_Connection seems fine," the voice said. "No bleeding or loose ends seems to have occurred. Subject is alive and stable; pulse is high from the procedure."_

_Storm's breath was shaky at best, from both pain and anger in equal parts._

"_Move your index finger please," the voice told him._

_His eyes darted from the ceiling to the man with the recorder. He burned holes through the man with his hatred._

"_Move my fingers!" he screamed. He jerked at his restraints. Both arms moved, straining the cuffs that held him down. "I'll move my fingers around your neck!"_

_The other lab coat grabbed hold of his good arm and stuck a syringe in him. A slight wave of dreariness washed over him as he fought to break the restraints. The dizzy spell from the drugs quickly evaporated._

"_And you," he screamed whilst looking at the other doctor. He pulled on the restraints again and felt them start to give. "I'm going to kill you!"_

_He broke the restraints and lunged at the coat with the empty syringe. He ripped it from the man's hand and reared it back with his synthetic arm. He slammed it into the screaming mans eye._

?

Storm sat up with a jolt. He looked around; he was back aboard the freighter. He leaned back against the bulkhead and breathed a sigh of relief.

'That wasn't a normal nightmare,' he thought as he brought his synthetic hand up in front of his face. He opened and closed it slowly, waiting for his pounding heart to slow down.

"Get ready to depart from the S.S Beautiful," Bolde yelled from the cockpit; interrupting Storms little reverie. "Because we're home."

With a sigh Storm stood up and walked to his weapons locker. He opened it and holstered each weapon, finishing by putting his cloak back on and pulling the hood over his face. He went and stood in front of the rear hatch.

"We'll be hitting the pad in thirty seconds Storm," Bolde hollered between communiqués with the base. "Hold tight man."

'Am I a ship lost in a chaotic storm,' he asked himself. 'Or am I the chaotic storm churning up what is better left calm and peaceful?"

The ship slowed and set down on a landing pad.

"You are a cleansing tempest," the voice in the back of his head said. "The Arbiter of Salvation."

Storm pulled his hood lower and stepped off, the questions he had far outnumbering the answers.

?

Author's Note: What do you think so far? A lot of information in this chapter with a lot of things that will be explained later; but what I can safely tell you without spoiling anything is that Storm is an Assassin for a mercenary group called the Black Legion and that their leader, Zeus has ulterior motives that will be explained way the hell down the storyline. Next chapter will show what kind of crap happens in Storms life outside of killing targets, followed by killing a target. As always review, subscribe, favorite, etc.

And Embrace Chaos!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pain with a Side of Memories

Author's Note: How's it going everyone? This chapter is going to show a little of the Black Legions side of the mercenary world. Hope you enjoy.  
>Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything Mass Effect, except Storm, the Black Legion, and a few other bits that will be talked about later on.<p>

"Servitude is just oppression that pays," – unknown

?

Storm stepped through a large archway. The throngs of Black Legion mercs went out of their way to step around him. The mile long journey from the elevators that led to the landing pad underneath 'the Derrick' all the way to his master's office was a boring one. He passed by weapons vendors, food stalls, armor shops, repair and replacements of all kinds, and of course the all important bars. The people around him usually did a double take, before practically jumping out of the way. They had a good reason to.

His goal was in site, but he stopped at the end of the hall that led to it.

'Time to remind these people why they don't mess with me,' he thought as he eyed up a target.

Two turians were conversing as they walked down the hall, completely oblivious to the world around them. He walked straight for them. When they were close enough he brushed his shoulder against one of the turians hard enough to jostle them.

"What the hell," the turian said as he stopped. "Watch where you're going next time. Or I'll…"

His voice left him as he turned to see Storms cybernetic eyes giving him a death glare.

"Or you'll what?" Storm glowered. He resisted the strong urge to chuckle as the turian dropped any persona of being a bad ass. "You should know better than to mess with me."

The turian was practically quaking in his boots. "It won't happen again, I swear."

"Damn right it won't," Storm said as he stepped into the mans personal space. "Because everyone knows what happens to people that I don't like."

The turian's eyes widened and he pulled his hands back. Storm had on more than one occasion broken a trigger finger or two if anyone tried to give him shit. He held his armored trigger finger up and flexed it, emphasizing the point.

"I swear it won't happen again."

Storm held the glare. He loved to see the tough ones squirm under his gaze. The door at the end of the hall opened.

"Storm get your ass in here," a gravelly turian voice yelled. "Zeus is waiting."

Storm dropped his glare and walked off whispering, "You got lucky."

As he approached the door he heard the scared turian yell, "Where the fuck did my pistol go!"

Storm snickered as he clipped his new Phalanx pistol on his belt and stepped in front of the large turian that had called him.

"Vael," he saluted by placing his right hand on his left shoulder and bowed.

The huge red marked turian sneered as he turned to head through the door. Storm quickly followed right behind. The room they stepped into was ornate. The walls were lined with both modern weapons and antique human weapons; swords, spears, daggers, and bows were just a few that Storm noticed every time he entered the room. Sitting atop what could only be described as a throne on the far side of the room, was Zeus.

A human male in his late thirties in black armor adorned with a gold stripe down the right arm. On the other arm and his chest plate was the Legions emblem; a skull with two spears crossed behind it. His skin tanned, muscles toned, and the blue eyes burned with authority. The slight ripple of biotics went across his body. He rested his chin on his right arm and the scowl on his face told Storm that something was wrong.

Vael walked over to stand by a light green female drell dressed in her usual light armor colored black with a green stripe.

Storm stopped several feet in front of them.

"Lord Zeus," he saluted. He turned to the drell. "Lady Artemis."

The drell nodded back, a sign of respect. Zeus however had other plans.

"You try my patience Storm," he said. The room easily amplified the voice to the point of almost being deafening.

"How have I," Storm began.

Zeus cut him off. "You seem to think time is a luxury when you are hunting. But this last offense is pushing on the edge of disobedience."

"Milord it was harder to track down the last target than expected," Storm said respectfully. "It will not happen again. I swear it."

Zeus' scowl only grew.

"I don't want excuses," he practically growled. "I want results and I want them now."

The conversation was only going down hill faster, and Storm didn't like being at the bottom of the hill to catch it.

"As you wish my lord," he bowed again. "The next mission will be completed as quickly as possible. I will take the next mission at once."

Zeus scowl turned into a death glare, much like the one Storm had given the turian from before. He powered up his Omni-tool and typed a few commands in.

'Fuck,' was all Storm could think before it happened.

He flew backwards, feet leaving the ground. At the same time a small mass effect field materialized around his heart and began to shrink. He struck the far wall with thunderous force. Weapons of all kinds clattered to the floor as he stuck to the wall, suspended in the air by a mass effect field built into his armor. Zeus appeared next to him. He wrapped his hand around Storm's neck.

"What makes you think that you can make such demands of me," it wasn't a question. "Or did you forget who was in charge?"

The field around Storm's heart tightened a little more, causing him to hiss in pain.

"You are the one in charge master," Storm grunted as he fought to get out of the field. And just like every time before it didn't give. "I am nothing more than a tool."

Zues released his grip on Storm's neck, but not the fields that caused Storm pain.

"Then you understand," he said as he turned his back to the suspended assassin. "That you're my bitch. That if I say kill, then you kill. If I say die, you die. Or if I even say go fuck Artemis over there, then guess what you'll do."

"I'll fuck Artemis," Storm stammered. The pain on his heart was almost unbearable. "What ever you command I will follow it. Please master."

Zeus flicked a switch on his Omni-tool. Storm dropped to the ground and collapsed to his hands and knees, gulping down oxygen in an attempt to get blood flowing with air again.

"Look at me bitch," Zeus said. "Or I swear I will put you through that wall."

Storm sat up on his haunches to stare right into blue eyes.

"Here is the next list," Zeus tossed him an OSD. "Read them and then get out of my sight."

Storm popped the memory card in and read the list of five targets, along with their bio and who wanted them dead. Three were from outside sources.

"Milord why are there so many from outside parties?"

Zeus brought his Omni-tool back online.

"Don't ask stupid questions boy," he glared. "All you need to do is kill bodies and remember who has the switch that turns you into a nice smear on the wall. Now leave."

Storm slowly got up; the pain in his chest had subsided considerably. He saluted and had turned to leave, when Artemis spoke.

"Storm," she said. He turned to look at her. "If he ever tells you to do that last part, I will kill you. I don't do robots."

"Of course milady," he bowed. And then he walked out of the room. He slowly made his way back towards the elevators.

He only stopped at a medical booth to get a box of med-gel. With the box in hand he stepped into the main lift. As soon as the doors closed he ripped the box open and grabbed one of about ten syringes. He pressed a release switch on his armored hand. The armor split apart below the elbow and pulled back to cover the upper half of his arm, exposing his pale white skin. And the three glowing purple scars on his arm that cut up around the bones.

'And then theirs that,' he thought as he injected the healing cocktail. 'Still no fucking clue what that shit is.'

"It is the start of your perfection," the voice in his head said. "And the end of your feeble existence."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing the same ship he had arrived in. Its rear hatch still open. He covered his exposed arm in his cloak and fast walked onto the ship.

"Where to next?" Bolde yelled from the front of the ship. "Please say a bar."

Storm dumped the box on the table.

"Not a chance," he injected more med-gel. "Illium. Since all the targets are there you should be able to enjoy a beer or two."

Bolde yelled his usual slur of joyful curses as he lifted off. Storm glanced out a porthole to see the giant oil derrick like structure that was home for him disappear. He injected the rest of the med-gel, only stopping when he made it to the last syringe. Unlike the others this one was a deep sleep cocktail, recommended for long journeys or severe sleep deprivation.

He slid down the wall into his usual sleeping position. The injection was painless as the meds hit his mind almost immediately. He pulled the needle out and let it fall from his hand. The darkness of sleep couldn't come faster. His head lolled to the side.

_A door slid shut somewhere. A seat creaked as someone took a seat, followed by something sliding on metal._

"_Wake up," a voice said. This one distinctly female and not to bad on the ears._

_Storm opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by white light coming from the ceiling. After his eyes adjusted he saw that he was in the same kind of sterile room from the previous dream. A hand gripped his chin and forced him to look into the eyes of a woman with brown hair, black eyes framed by glasses. She even wore the same style lab coat as the two men from before._

"_Subject seems responsive," she said as she tapped away on her data pad. She set it down and reached into her pocket. "We are now ready to begin the test."_

_She pulled her hand out of her pocket; in it was a small plastic ball. She set it down on the table in front of him._

"_Lift the object please," she said as she grabbed her data pad. Probably ready to write down anything notable that was about to happen._

'_At least she said please,' he thought as he attempted to reach for the ball. Only to find his arms encased in metal._

"_Not with your hands," she said. She tapped her finger against her head. "With your mind. Now lift the ball please."_

"_What do you mean with my mind?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. "Do you mean biotics that I don't have?"_

_She nodded, which only confused him even more. 'I don't think this is my dream,' he thought as he stared at the ball. 'But what the hell.'_

_He focused intently on the plastic ball, attempting to use whatever biotics he might have on it. Just as he was about to give up and proclaim her stupid, the ball moved. He refocused and doubled his efforts. The ball wavered, before lifting completely into the air. Astounded at his accomplishment he exclaimed, "Holy shit."_

_The doctor snatched the ball out of the air._

"_Thank you," she said as she put it back into her pocket. "We are now ready to begin the second test. Mechs are coming online."_

_He began to wonder what the hell she meant, when motion to his right caught his attention. Two security mechs armed with pistols were activating and bringing their pistols up._

"_Use barrier to block their shots please," she said as she typed on her data pad. "Or stasis to freeze them completely."_

'_Barriers,' he thought. 'How the fuck do I do that.'_

_The mechs drew closer; one even fired a horribly inaccurate shot that missed by a good two feet._

"_What the hell lady?" he exclaimed. He tugged at the restraints on his arms, to no avail._

_The doctor typed a line into her data pad before whispering, "Focus on creating a wall, stop them before they kill you."_

_Storm stared at her dumbfounded, before a round that whizzed between them brought his attention back to the mechs._

'_Barrier…Barrier. I need a barrier god damn it!'_

_A slight tingle went up his right arm as a blue wall snapped into being in front of the mechs. Their bullets bounced off the biotic wall haramlessly._

"_There are you happy?" he asked the scientist. She nodded. "Now call off your damn mechs and tell me what I want to know."_

_This time she shook her head._

"_I need you to use Stasis first," she said with a slight bit of amusement. "Or else the implant test will have to be repeated."_

_He growled. 'She enjoys watching me squirm,' he thought. 'Well then fuck this.'_

_He ripped the data pad out of her hands with a biotic pull. The barrier dropped and the mechs resumed their mindless march._

'_Eat this,' he focused his mind on the tablet and flung it into the nearest mech._

_It went straight through the bots neck and circled around behind the second. 'And this.'_

_The second met a similar fate as the first._

"_Very good," the doctor said with a small smirk. She held a hand out. "I would like my tablet back please."_

_Storm floated it right in front of her, but just out of reach. When she jumped up to grab it he pulled it towards his hand. He flipped through all the data as fast as he could with one hand._

'_Personal messages no,' he flipped through more. 'Lunch menu no, ah there you are.'_

_He pressed enter and was rewarded with a snick. The restraints on his arms opened and he leapt out of the chair. The doctor showed shock on her face; before it was replaced by the same neutral face she had worn the entire test._

"_Alright you've had your fun," she said. "Now sit back down before I call security."_

_Storm began to tell her to 'go fuck herself' when a sharp pain erupted in the base of his neck. He dropped to one knee and found it harder to breath. The doctor rushed to his side._

"_The amp is reacting to your power," she said as she powered up her Omni-tool. "I need to shut you down or it'll kill you."_

_Storm glared at her. "I am no ones puppet," he shoved her back. "Now let me go."_

_A blue aura surrounded him; the table in the center of the room was ripped from the floor bolts and began floating in the air, along with the mechs bodies._

"_I can't do that," she said. "Even if I wanted to I can't."_

_More pain shot through his right arm like lava through his nerves. He dropped all the way to his hands and knees._

_Only instead of hearing his own screams, he heard someone else's. He managed to look up through the pain. A small black sphere floated in the room, the doctor snapped onto it. She screamed louder as the sphere began to pull her in, crushing her bones painfully._

"_What am I doing?" Storm screamed. "What the hell am I?"_

_The doctor's spine snapped with a sickening crunch and then she was gone, pulled into the sphere. It disappeared and the pain left Storm._

_A door appeared out of the wall behind him and several guards rushed in, armed with shotguns. Storm felt fire burn in his legs as he yelled, "Get back! I can't control it!"_

_The guards tensed, sweat trickled down their necks as they feared what might come next._

_Just as the fire felt like it was going to melt his legs Storm screamed and shut his eyes._

_ He opened them and saw he was out of the room he had just been in. He turned around and saw the door to the room down a hallway, the guards still in it. They turned to look at him._

'_Time to go,' he thought as he took off running._

_He made it all of about ten feet, when a heavy mech rounded the corner in front of him._

'_Oh shit,' he slid to a stop._

"_Target acquired," the mech said as it took a step forward. Its mini-gun began to spin up._

'_Fuck me,' Storm thought as he turned to try and run. Knowing that the mech had him._

"_Don't," a voice said. Storm froze, for a reason he couldn't quite explain. The words curiosity killed the cat ran through his mind._

_He turned to see who the sweet melody of a voice might belong to. All he could see was a blinding flashlight and the outline of a woman._

"_You need to let these people do what they're paid to do," she said. She stepped closer, easily within his personal space. She grabbed his armored real hand with her soft delicate left. "They're going to make it all better. And then I'll explain everything."_

_She brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it affectionately. "Please do this for me."_

'_Who are you?' he wondered._

"Storm," an outside voice said.

'_No I'm so close,' he thought._

"Storm," the voice grew louder. The dream began to fade.

"_Who are you?" he screamed. "What is my name? Tell me!"_

The dream turned black.

Storm bolted upright. He looked around at the familiar rust colored walls of the ship.

"I'm back here," he said. He slammed a fist into the floor. "Damn it I was so close!"

Pain shot up his arm. He looked down at it; he had stabbed the empty syringe into his exposed knuckle.

"You okay back there?" Bolde yelled. "You were getting kind of loud back; screaming about death, pain, destructon."

Storm pulled the needle out and tossed it aside.

"I'm fine."

The back hatch began to open with a screech. The city of Nos Astras slowly showing its mesmerizing skyline.

"If you say so boss," Bolde said. "Call when you're done, and good luck."

Storm pulled the hood of his cloak down a little lower, and then he was gone.

'First target,' he thought. The neural implant in his neck brought up a picture of a purple asari in yellow eclipse armor.

"Eclipse Sergeant Ariel T'Noke," he said aloud. "You picked the wrong day to walk in a thunderstorm."

?

Cross hairs trained on a purple asari in eclipse armor. Storm took a calming breath, adjusting for all the factors that could potentially ruin the shot. He squeezed the trigger. The rifle bucked lightly into his shoulder as the round sailed through the air, between two parked cars, shattered a window, and then buried into the asari's skull. Storm was up before the body even hit the ground. He retreated down the small alcove that he had used to get to his perch. He followed the small curve that led to a hole in the floor grating. He dropped down it, into an alley behind a bar. He walked down the alley towards the people going about their lives as if a murder hadn't just taken place. He disassembled the sniper rifle he had just used, tossing the pieces down as he walked, until only the grip with its serial number was left. He left the alley and turned right.

He dumped the grip in a dumpster a mile away from the sniper nest. Next he rented a car and plotted a course for his next targets business.

'Second target.'

A balding man in his sixties replaced the X-ed out asari, along with his bio and usual locations.

"This is going to be too easy," he said as he skimmed through the mans personal files.

Finding everything he needed he opened his Targets of Opportunity list. These were people that the Legion wanted dead, but had no real leads on. If seen they were to be eliminated with extreme prejudice. He skimmed through it; mostly corrupt business men and weapons dealers. The only two that didn't seem to belong on the current roster was a pair of thieves.

'What did you two do to piss off the Legion,' Storm wondered as he looked into the male thief's file. It gave almost no information, just a single face on a video camera snapshot.

"You have arrived," the car VI said. "Payment of two hundred and fifty credits is needed before doors will be unlocked."

Storm gave the car a chit with three hundred and stepped out.

"Wait here," he ordered. The image of the VI nodded and closed the door.

He walked off, a small restaurant his target location. A balding man sat next to an expensive red car, sipping tea and reading an article on his Omni-tool.

Storm smiled. 'The hardest part is going to be deciding how to kill you old man.'

Thunder cracked in the distance, a good sign in his opinion.

"A storm is coming," he whispered as he disappeared in a group of people.

?

Author's Note: I know a crappy spot to stop. But if I keep going then this chapter will run into the 5 to 6k range. We're getting a little deeper into the way Storm works, along with exposing some memories that might be his, (probably aren't but I haven't decided yet). Let me know what you think of this so far. Oh and kudos to anyone that remembers a character from my other story that appears in this chapter. Read, review, subscribe, favorite, etc.

Embrace Chaos!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Multi Kill with a Side of Memories

Author's Note: Hello my loyal fans. Thank you for putting up with me through all the holidays and the recent sickness I got over. While I was puking my guts out I had plenty of time to think about future parts of this story. And I can safely say I have a direction and an ending planned, just have to make it to the end first. But trust me it will be epic; ie tears might be shed and you will probably have a 'that was bad ass' feeling after you read it. But enough babbling; enjoy the story as I cause the death of someone important to a main character on Shepard's squad…

?

Storm approached the man from behind. The balding man acted completely oblivious to the reaper coming for him.

'Too easy,' Storm thought as he tensed to lash out like lightning with a knife and hit the mans heart.

He was a few steps away, when the impossible happened.

"I know you're there," the man said without looking up from his article.

Storm froze where he stood, knife still in hand. Eyes affixed to the man that had apparently heard his silent approach.

"How?" Storm asked the obvious question.

The man acknowledged the question with a wave of the hand at the seat across from him. "Please take a seat," the man acted as though they were friends for years. "Maybe enjoy a cup of tea."

Storm looked around at the mass of people that just walked on and went about their daily lives.

'No obvious security detail or ambush,' he thought as he returned to staring at the back of the mans head. 'I should just kill him and be done with him, but…'

He took the seat across from the man. The man smiled at Storm.

"Would you like a cup?" He held up his own tea, before sipping it lightly. "It's the best outside of Earth."

Storm shook his head. "Does it look like I want tea. I want to know how you heard me coming," he demanded. "And don't say I made a mistake. I don't make mistakes."

The man set the cup down and closed the article on his Omni-tool. "I had a feeling that my snooping around would lead to the eventual hiring of an assassin by someone that doesn't like me. The list is too long for me to pick one, but that's not the point. Alright here it is."

Storm leaned an inch forward to hear, knife still in hand. Ready to lash out if the target tried anything.

"I'm a detective here on Illium," the man explained. "I was contracted to find a certain someone that disappeared many years ago. The person that hired me said they might be an assassin or was killed by said assassin. I was hoping it was you."

The man reached into his jacket pocket. Storm tensed and pulled himself back. The detective saw this and slowed his movement to a snails pace. He pulled out a small data pad and slid it to Storm.

"Do any of these look familiar?" the man asked as he started a slide show of pictures.

Everything from a couple sharing a kiss to a man with indigo eyes in uniform moved across the screen. Storm eyed each one, only to feel nothing. No memories flashed to the forefront of his mind. Just, nothing.

"I'm not the one you're looking for," he pushed the tablet back across the table with his empty hand. "And your time is up old man."

The detective sighed as he reached for the tablet.

"It was worth a shot," he said as a loud transport drew near. He held out his hand. "Good luck in all your future endeavors Assassin."

Storm looked at the man. 'Is he really?' he thought as he slowly reached out and shook the mans hand with his own armored one.

The transports horn blared, temporarily drowning out all other noise. When it past completely by the restaurant Storm had vanished. The man slumped forward in his chair, a small stab mark hidden by his jacket.

?

Police sirens blared, Illium's finest were on the scene. Storm watched from his vantage point of a walkway several hundred feet up on a building distant from the crime scene. The blue asari began questioning the people that formed a ring around the crime; asking anything about who might have killed this seemingly innocent old man. Storms imagined the answer as they didn't see anything and were too busy with their own lives. An unmarked blue speeder stopped alongside the grouping of police cars.

'Ah there you are,' Storm thought as he observed an asari stepping out of the car. The sea of turian and asari cops parted as this important individual walked toward the body. She knelt down and moved the mans jacket away, probably to look at the stab wound that Storm had left.

'That's right,' Storm thought as he powered up his Omni-tool. 'Smile for me.'

He entered a command. And his plan went off without a hitch.

The first two blocks of explosives he had borrowed from an Eclipse stockpile detonated with bone crushing force, turning the shiny red car of the deceased man into a giant shrapnel bomb. The police force disappeared in the brilliant fireball that spread out from the car, along with a few pedestrians.

Body parts landed everywhere as the survivors slowly picked themselves up off the ground. Storm primed the last part of his plan.

'And for dramatic affect,' he flicked the switch. Three more bombs went off, killing anyone that even had the potential to be a witness.

He left the over watch and melded with a small group of drunks, pulling his hood closer to his face.

'Next target,' he commanded his neural implant. The image of the now thoroughly dead investigator and deputy police chief disappeared, replaced by another asari. 'Lea T'Kells, age 311, doctor in biotic potential, affiliations: works with final target.'

Storm stopped. A shoulder shoved past him, some guy with black hair and a stripe on his chin that Storm didn't pay too much attention to.

'Final target,' he commanded. The implant complied and supplied an image of a young woman in her late twenties beside the asari's. Her brown hair tied in a military regulations bun. A scar ran across the bridge of her nose, only acting to draw you towards her stunning sky blue eyes.

'Retired Lieutenant Angel Sinclair. Age 29, special forces operator, listed as KIA by the Alliance, currently affiliated with previous listed target.'

The eyes had Storm, he'd seen them before.

'It can't be,' he thought as he reached for his left thigh armor pocket and the OSD of all the pictures he had from the investigators tablet. 'Isn't that the girl from the pictures?'

His fingers clicked against his thigh's armor. He looked down at the place the OSD should be, only it wasn't there.

"What?" Storm said aloud as he turned to see if he might have dropped it. "Where did it…"

The man brushing against him replayed in his mind. The slight shove, distracting him from what really happened; the lift and sneak away. Storm had been pick pocketed.

He looked ahead, trying to see the mans head. A head of black hair disappeared around a corner a ways down. Storm started to follow, but stopped when he neared an alley.

'Well thief you picked the wrong pocket today.'

He dashed down the alley, ducking under pipes and wires. He jumped onto a box of something and jumped to the corner of a nearby building. He pulled himself up and broke into a run. He quickly dashed from one end of the roof to the other and then leapt to the adjacent building. He stopped on that building and looked down onto the streets below. The head of black hair wasn't hard to find amidst all the asari and turians that seemed to dominate this street today. The man even had the stripe on his chin.

'Found you asshole,' Storm thought as he hopped off the lip of the roof and down into an alley that ran parallel to the street.

He fast walked to the next street entrance and waited at the corner. He didn't have to wait more than ten seconds before the striped man walked into view. Storm grabbed him by the shoulder and neck and spun around, pinning the man to the wall.

"You have something," Storm began; when an image flashed through his mind. A target of opportunity. "Your Keiji Okuda," Storm said as he released his grip on the mans shoulder.

"How do you know me?" Keiji tried to play it all off. "Let go of me I didn't do anything wrong."

Storm reached for a knife locked firmly in his arm. "You messed with the wrong people Okuda," he said as he flipped the blade around on his palm into a reverse grip. "I'm the reaper come to collect."

Keiji smiled. "Not today I'm afraid."

Storm brow furrowed inside his helmet. "What makes you think that?"

"Assassin meet the real thief."

A blur in the corner of Storm's peripheral vision was the only warning before he was kicked into a pile of boxes. He ripped a box off his head and jumped up. Keiji was running down the alley at a full sprint. A hazy figure ran next to him, and then it was gone.

Storm ran after his target, the synthetic assistors in his armor giving him increased speed. The target turned down a side alley. Storm slid around the corner, and immediately dove back around the corner as Keiji fired a silenced pistol at him. Storm activated his cloak and drew his Phalanx heavy pistol. He turned the corner once again… only to see the target hop on a tram in the distance. It lurched forward and quickly picked up speed as it made its way from one tower to the next. Storm ran up and watched his target getting farther away. The second tram began to leave the station and follow its brother across the way.

'Eliminate with extreme prejudice,' ran through his mind.

He ran and jumped onto the trams roof. He rolled as the box moved onwards. Storm stopped rolling just in time to duck to avoid a bridge across some tower.

Off in the distance the other tram had stopped and was offloading its passengers on the floor above the one Storm was going to stop at.

He rose and ran from his spot at the back of the tram. With a leap and a prayer he jumped from the roof, and slammed right into his target.

The target slammed into the wall behind him, Storm's arm pinning him and the knife in his gut ensuring his death.

"You picked the wrong pocket buddy," Storm hissed. "You tried to take my stuff, now I'm taking your life."

Blood ran down the mans chin as he spoke. "You can take my life, but they own yours."

Storm twisted the knife, causing the man to scream. The onlookers watched in horror as the life drained out of his eyes.

"I love you," were his last words. "Kasumi."

Storm pulled the knife from his gut and returned it to its place in his arm. He brought his armored hand up to his helmet.

"Taget of opportunity," he said. "Keiji Okuda has been eliminated."

A distinct Hispanic voice came on the line.

"Take the body and leave it at a safe house for confirmation," the voice ordered. "I'll confirm it myself."

Storm bowed his head out of habit.

"As you command Lord Hermes."

?

Storm crawled through the ducts of the Dantius Tower as quietly as a seven foot fully armed and armored man could.

The last two targets on his list had taken up residence in a conference room on the three hundredth floor. And the fifty security guards outside the room would pose a problem if Storm just ran in guns blazing.

'Pain for gain,' he thought as he stopped at a vent cover outside the room. The guards looked well armed with rifles, shotguns, and heavy weapons. 'Expecting trouble boys?'

He crawled on to the next vent, which was inside the room proper.

An asari stood directly beneath him. With rehearsed precision he silently opened the vent cover and slid it aside. He worked the synthetic fibers in his arm till one of his blades stuck out from the palm like a hidden dagger.

'Wrong place to stand lady.'

He dropped onto her. The knife buried into the base of her neck as she was thrown to the ground by his weight. She died instantly.

As he pulled the knife out of her neck he noticed the final target had her back to him as she looked out the single, dominating window in the room.

"I wish you hadn't done that," the woman said. Her voice sweet and caring, but carried with it an edge sharpened by combat.

"I don't care what you think about what I just did," Storm said as he stalked over towards her. "You're the target; your only job is to be eliminated."

Now she turned to face him. And those eyes slammed into him like an angry Krogan. It was enough to stop his advance towards her.

"I know," she said. "I was the one that ordered the hit through one of your bosses now dead gun smugglers."

Storm sensed something was amiss. "Why should I believe that you would call the best assassin in the Terminus to kill you? Suicide is easier and cheaper."

She laughed at him. "Still cocky after dying I see," she put on a smile and her face lit up like a warm fire as she regarded him. "And to answer your question… I did it to find what was once lost."

That really sent his mind spinning. 'Control it,' he commanded himself. 'You're letting her get inside your head.'

The click of her heels brought him back to the moment. She had stepped over to the conference table and was typing away into the command console. Storm's arm snapped out, pistol in hand. The laser sight trained right on her temple.

"Relax," she told him. "I'm locking the doors so they can't get in, and showing you something."

'Kill her!' the dark voice inside screamed. 'Get rid of her and be done with it!'

But his mind was already made up. He slowly lowered his weapon. The door locks slicked and the holo panel turned red.

"Ah here we are," she said. She looked up to him as she pressed a final button. "This might jog your memory."

A balding man appeared in the center of the table, his hair a mix of silver and grey. His features were upbeat and looked full of hope.

"Subject was brought out of his sedated coma for a memory test," the man had an accent close to French. "He looked around groggily and asked where his sister was."

A smile worked onto his features.

"That's the exact answer I was looking for," he beamed. "One hundred percent of his memories from the previous five years of his life have been suppressed or removed on OSD's. But…"

The video terminated as the target hit a command.

Storm looked from the center of the table to her, then back.

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like some crazy science project to me."

The woman sighed. She began walking towards him, which sent warning signals to him. He backed away at the same pace that she advanced.

"Oh come on," she said. "Are you really going to make me do this?"

He began to ask, "What?"

"Angel," she whispered.

Storm literally froze. His entire body went rigid, muscles taught and unflinching. Only his head and neck muscles worked.

"What did you just do," he hissed. "Why can't I move?"

And then she was on him, the gap between them closed in the blink of his eyes.

"Safety word," she smiled seductively. "I'm surprised you don't remember that from when we used to…"

"I don't remember anything!" he tried to fight the restraints. With no luck "If you let me out of this I'll make your death as painless as possible. Versus when I get out of them."

She rolled her eyes, which were now only a few inches away from his.

"So much for men being hardwired for sex," she snickered. "Guess I'll have to remind you the hard way."

She reached up to the side of his head. He struggled against the restraints as she hit every release on his helmet.

"I told them to bring your eyes back to what they were," she said as she looked his unguarded face up and down. The sharp chin, the same lips, but the eyes were different to her. "Oh well."

Standing on her tip toes she reached up and kissed him on the lips. The action surprised Storm, especially when his body screamed for him to pull her close. His heart fluttered when a tongue found its way into his mouth and began probing.

He was sad when she pulled away, but then the sadness was replaced by the assassin.

"Remember doing that the night before you…" she stopped, the last words dying on her lips.

Storm smiled. "Yeah," he whispered. "I remember doing that and more. Release me and I'll give back what you just gave me. Come on Angel."

"That's the man I know and love," Angel said with a smile. "Hold on."

She pressed a button on the wrist watch she wore, pushing the Mala beads out of the way as she did so. His muscles relaxed and command of them was once again his.

He smiled at her and gripped the back of her neck. She smiled back, eyes glittering with love and tenderness.

The sharp pain that lanced up from her stomach shattered the glint in her eyes, but not the smile.

"Glad to see that hasn't changed," she chuckled. She coughed and blood specks hit Storm's chest armor. "You always tried to shove things in me after the first damn kiss."

He retracted the knife.

"I don't let the target escape," he said as he continued to hold her. "And I don't know who you are, but I am not the man you think I am."

Angel shook her head. "I have one more thing to try," she said as she leaned on him and hugged him. His eyes blinked several times as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Activate project Typhon, authorization code 1031- B64… password Sinclair. First memory OSD being inserted."

Storm's pupils shrunk, his heart slowed to a snails pace. Angel reached up to the base of his neck and shoved an OSD into one of the slots that ran along his spine.

"I need you to remember," she whispered.

His vision darkened, until he couldn't see anything. Then his world exploded in a blast of memories.

?

It was like a first person movie to Storm.

He sat at an office table in a sparsely filled room. Papers were scattered on the table.

"I hate paperwork," he dropped his head to the table. "Damn it do I hate it."

A door swished open to his left.

"Well maybe I can help you with that," the person that had entered said. He looked to see Angel standing in the door frame.

"Oh yeah," he smiled as he turned his chair to face her fully. "How would you reckon you can do that?"

She smiled and walked over to him. "I can think of several ways," she smiled even more as she sat in his lap. "How's this for starters?"

Storm reached up and ran both hands down the curves of her slender form. She leaned down and planted her lips on his. He grabbed her waist as she deepened the kiss.

"This… isn't really helping me with paperwork," he said between kisses. "What happened to I do the papers, you set the course?"

She pulled away from his lips, before assaulting his neck with passionate lips.

"The XO has the ship at the moment," she said right before biting him in the soft spot on his neck. "And I happen to know a certain Master Guns that hates paperwork."

He smiled as she worked her lips down his neck and ran her hands up his shirt.

"Mmm you know me too well," he snickered. "I can't sit here anymore."

His hands went down from her waist to her thighs as he got up from the chair. Lifting her as he went and then placing her on the table. He ripped the shirt off his back and tossed it onto the floor.

"What about," she said as he pulled her shirt up whilst kissing every inch that was revealed. A soft moan escaped her lips as he hit the spot right between her breasts and pulled the shirt off. "What about your paperwork?"

"Fuck it," he said in a husky, almost primal voice full of desire.

She smiled a mischievous grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good answer marine," she whispered. "Now shut up and get back to work."

The glint in her eyes fueled something deep inside him.

"Aye aye ma'am" he said as he ran a hand down her stomach. Towards what she wanted.

?

Storm stared out into space. Only he wasn't looking through a window on some station, or even a ship. Rather a gaping hole in what had to be an Alliance cruiser.

"Damn it the shuttle is jammed in some wreckage of the ship," Angel's voice filled his helmet. "Think your shuttle could come pick us up baby?"

A flashing circle appeared on his HUD, showing her location.

"I'm not on a shuttle Angel," he said as a wave of sadness filled his heart. He wasn't going to make it out of this one.

"What!" she screamed. The furious typing on an Omni-tool told him she was looking at what info he already knew. "But all the escape shuttles have been launched! My tracker shows you heading for the planet in a shuttle."

"The tracker is on my swords sheath," he said calmly. "So you can find Typhon and give it to a friend. Her name is Danny Shepard. She's a specter."

He imagined Angel's face as tears streaked down it.

"But you and I were going to settle down after this tour," she sounded destroyed. Defeated. "Have a child and live our lives like we wanted."

An image of a little girl and boy running around and the constant pitter patter of feet warmed his heart. His suit beeped a warning that oxygen was running low.

"I won't be there to see that baby," he said as he took extra shallow breaths. "All I can do now is make sure you're going to be safe. My last mission."

His body cracked and popped as biotics enveloped him. He focused on the tracker for her shuttle.

"Hold onto something babe," he whispered. "I'm impacting, now."

He rocketed away from his part of the ship towards her. His powers easily propelled him as he drew nearer to her. He saw the problem; she was wedged in a support beam and part of a deck. He slammed into the back of the pod, knocking it loose from the wreckage.

"What was that?" Angel asked.  
>Storm grabbed a hold of the edge of the pod and pushed it towards the planet with his biotics.<p>

"That was me baby," he said. "Just giving you a helping hand."

More typing on her Omni-tool, "I have you on an external camera. But the door won't open. Damn it!"

"That was kind of my fault," he whispered. A little embarrassed that he had hit the pod a little too hard.

"Hold on we'll shoot out a window, or blow the emergency release for the hatch and get you in here."

He shook his head at her desperation. "You wouldn't make it if you did that," he told her. A glimmer to his right drew his eyes. The sun was rising. "I think I'll stay out here and enjoy the sunset. It's almost as beautiful as your eyes baby"

It was getting warmer.

"No baby don't do this," she pleaded. "What am I supposed to do without you!"

He smiled. "Carry on the legacy of Typhon. I love you Angel."

She screamed as the heat got worse. They were entering the atmosphere.

?

Storm snapped back to the present. The memories brought with it a wave of emotions that he had never thought he could have.

"And the monster has been locked away," Angel whispered. "Revealing the angel that brings hope and salvation to the ones in need; restoring life where there was loss."

The blood covered her bottom lip and jaw. She stood with her back to the window staring him in the eyes.

He looked at her face and then the wound he had caused. He reached for some medi-gel, when the only door to the room exploded inward. The guards swarmed in, every one of their weapons pointed at Storm.

"Lower your weapons Sergeant," Angel ordered. They didn't. "I said. Lower. Your. Weapons."

The Sergeant in question stood at the front of the group, "No can do lady."

He was definitely batarian. The attitude was a dead give away.

"The bounty on him is ten times what you're paying us. I'm taking him in to collect."

The neural implant in Storm projected its voice through his Omni-tool.

"Project Typhon initiated," it stated. "Current countermeasures are no longer viable. Stage two safeties coming online. Biotic level one unlocked. Current levels of power at 955% of average biotic candidate. Overcharge purge in ten seconds."

His hands burst into black flames as biotics worked its way up his arms and down his body. He looked it over and over as he felt power like nothing before that moment. And it was only getting stronger.

"I suggest you run if you want to live Sergeant," Angel said as she backed up towards the window. "But I'm going to stay here and enjoy the sunset. A new star is rising."

The guards had just turned to run and Storm had just looked over to her to yell, "No", when the black energy reached a peak. It exploded outwards in a shockwave. The sergeant was hurled into the doorframe as his men were flung everywhere. The walls warped from the power, the conference table uprooted and hit the opposite wall. Storm looked desperately as the wave hit Angel. Strips of her shirt were ripped apart as lacerations formed across her arms and face from the close proximity.

"No!" this time he did scream as she slammed into the window behind her. It gave way and she was falling into oblivion.

Storm didn't hesitate. Didn't wait a nano second.

He jumped.

?

Author's Note: Duh duh duh. Now things are beginning to unravel for Storm. What do you think will happen to Storm as the fact that he just stabbed his former lover and basically killed her? Let me know what you people think. Rate, comment, subscribe, review, favorite, etc. And as always

Embrace Chaos!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: So close to have it ripped away

Author's Note: How's it going people? I left you with a little bit of a cliff hanger last chapter. Unfortunately that will not be the last. But now the shit hits the fan… along with a lot of blood from Storm's enemies. Just a little warning; from this point on, the deaths of certain people will be VERY graphic, so weak stomachs need not apply. As in this is on par if not bloodier than the death scenes in God of War 3.

That being said, Storm now realizes he is in fact a biotic and a pretty strong one if he can hurl someone out of a bullet resistant window. But *heh heh* we're just getting started.

Enjoy the show.

"I would kill a million men, give my fucking life, and turn my back on everything I've ever done. If it meant being with you," -me

?

Storm fell away from the conference room without a second thought of traffic that might be flying around. Angel was falling away from him fast. Between cars and transports as wind whipped her hair in her face and blood trickled down her neck.

"Hold on baby," he called out. Just then he realized that his helmet was open. One hand went up to click the switch while the other carried a blue orb. His helmet snapped shut and his full power was now on catching up to her. He propelled himself forward with a biotic push.

"I won't leave you like last time," he screamed.

Storm could feel the smile that formed on her face.

"You remember," she yelled back as best she could over the typhoon of wind. "I can die a happy woman knowing your back."

Storm growled, "You're not going to die!"

He surged forward. He drew within a foot of her. He reached out a hand out.

"Give me your hand," he called out.

A blaring horn ripped his attention away from Angel away to see the car that barreled towards them.

'I can't lose her to a damn crazy driver!'

He lashed out with his hand and biotic flowed from it. Black energy slammed into the car and shoved it higher so that it flew harmlessly overhead.

"Screw this," he growled as he returned his attention back to her. "I'm bringing you to me."

He focused his biotics for a pull and reached out both arms. She floated to him and was smothered in his embrace.

'I can't believe I'm this good with powers.'

Angel wrapped her arms around his waist. "I loved doing this before."

"Hold on," he whispered. "This is gonna hurt."

He spun around and summoned a ball of energy in his left hand. Just as it reached the point he thought was strong enough... a car horn blared once again. Storm had just enough time to close his eyes and roll to place himself between Angel and the car. Then it slammed into him and sent him flying onto a tower balcony. Indescribable pain filled every fiber of his being as he slid through tile.

Angel bounced out of his arms after the impact. She slid across the floor a few feet away. Eventually Storm slammed into a wall and a complete stop. Warnings covered his HUD as the neural implant told him that he had several broken bones, a spine now made of powder, and his lungs were filling with blood.

"Angel," he called out as he very slowly got up on his hands and knees. "Where are you Angel?"

A hand in a pile of rubble slowly waved. He crawled over towards her, coughing up blood from his lungs that spattered across his helmets inside.

"I'm here baby," he whispered as he pulled chunks of tile off of her. "Hold on, let me get this stuff off of you."

The blood on his HUD was getting on his nerves, so he hit the release and opened it to see her with his own eyes. He winced when he removed the last piece of rubble. Her shirt was in tatters and covered in her own blood, lacerations ran the length of her arms and face, and both legs were at sick angles.

"Oh it's not so bad," he tried to be funny. It worked a little as her blood covered lips curled into a smile.

"Didn't know you were a comedian now," she joked. She attempted to chuckle, but blood rushed out of her mouth. "It hurts to laugh. Oh don't make me laugh."

Storm pulled out the five syringes of medi-gel he always carried in case of emergencies on missions. This seemed to fit the bill.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her as he injected one into each thigh, just above the breaks. Then the other three went around her stab wound. "I'm here and now I'm never going to let you go."

She smiled as the small amount of sedatives in the injections numbed a little of the pain.

"Just hold me," she whispered. "All I want right now is to be in your arms."

He didn't need to be told twice and wrapped her in a hug that avoided contact with broken bones and injuries as best he could.

"I need to get you proper medical treatment," he finally said. Pulling away from her just enough to look her in the eyes, "my medical skills can't deal with this. You need a doctor."

She chuckled, and again blood poured from her mouth.

"But you hate medical," she whispered. Storm noticed her breath was getting shallower. "And I need to tell you one last piece of intel."

Storm smiled. "At least that bit hasn't changed about me," he said as he slowly moved his arms underneath her broken body. "What do you need to tell me?"

Angel wrapped her arms around his neck as he very slowly lifted her off the ground.

"You need to," she paused to cough up a little blood. "You need to go to the Hels Apartment complex. Lea's daughter is waiting for you there."

Storm nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes," she said. "The Tempest. Your ship is sitting in dock 113. The rest will be explained by…"

A hole appeared in her temple. Blood spattered across Storm's face. He stood there frozen, as the ring of a gunshot reverberated off the buildings walls.

"You're getting sloppy Storm," a Hispanic voice said. One he recognized all to well. "Should've just killed her, instead of letting that bitch get those crazy thoughts in your head."

Storm collapsed to his knees, slack jawed as he stared into Angel's lifeless eyes. He heard a thud to his left. A single tear ran down his cheek as he hoped that maybe this was surreal, that she would wake up any second. She didn't.

"The boss man wants you," Hermes said. The sound of a lighter igniting just reached Storm's ears, followed by the smell of cigarette smoke. "So you can either make this easy, or hard. I dare you to try hard."

The assassin set the limp body of his former lover down gently on the ground. The sadness in his eyes replaced by pure, primal and uncontrollable rage.

"Hermes," he spat. "You will regret this!"

Black swarmed his hands as he spun around and lashed out with his biotics. The Hispanic vanguard sighed as he put the smoke back in his mouth. Just before the energy hit, he used his own biotics to move to the right.

"I see you some how have power now," Hermes took one final drag from his smoke. "But let me show you true power."

Blue swept up the black armor of the vanguard, covering his white striped arms and his head. Storm knew what was coming and fired another push in the charging powerhouse.

Hermes sighed again and let the dead cigarette fall from his fingers. He rushed forward, and much to Storm's shock and horror, passed through the wave of energy. The strike impacted full force, sending Storm hurling into the wall behind him. It nearly gave way as pictures fell from it.

"You see Storm," Hermes said from where Storm had been standing. "I never liked you. The boss is the one that took you under his wing. I do like theses blades though, eloquent."

Storm looked to his arm; the two knives were gone… he looked over to Hermes. Twirling in each hand was a blade.

"Give those back," Storm growled. He dislodged from the wall and took a step towards Hermes.

"If you insist," the god said with a shrug. "Here you go."

A line of energy snaked down his arm to his right foot. He brought it up and stomped it down. A shockwave roared out so fast that Storm didn't have time to say, 'shit.'

He flew in the air and hung there as Hermes whistled some tune and took aim.

"Don't you fucking," Storm began. When a sharp pain hit his real arm and he flew back into the wall.

Only several feet above his first impact point… and with a knife in his good hand that pinned it above his head. He reached up to remove it, when the other knife sailed into that arm and pinned it to the other, which in turn pinned the good arm to the wall even harder.

"Now be a good boy while I go look for the asari that bitch mentioned," Hermes snickered as he lit up another smoke. "Oh and track down your pilot. He seems to have disappeared."

He turned his back to walk away. Storm took the chance and fought the pain of ripping the blades out of the wall and his real arm. A blade in each hand he pushed off the wall with his feet.

"Hermes," he roared as he sailed towards the man that had caused him severe grief over the past several minutes. "You will die!"

The god turned to see the assassin flying towards him, blades poised like snake fangs.

"You just won't take a hint," he said as he powered up his Omni-tool and entered commands that Storm unfortunately knew all too well. "Say hello to the wall again."

Hermes hit the final command… nothing. Storm kept coming.

'Current countermeasures removed,' he remembered.

The vanguard backed away as Storm drew nearer.

'I've got you now,' Storm thought. He was sorely mistaken.

An armored man with a gold pinstripe stepped in front of Hermes; his skin tanned, blue eyes full of authority, and an aura that demanded obedience.

Lord Zeus had arrived.

He held out his striped arm with his palm facing towards Storm. At the exact moment that Storm was about to touch the hand a blue star temporarily lit up the room. Then the star exploded into a wall of pure biotic energy that stopped Storm in his place.

"If you think," Zeus growled. "That I need a safety measure to keep you in check. You are very fucking wrong."

He took a step forward and put his palm on Storm's chest plate. The pressure from the energy increased ten fold as Storm reversed direction. He flew back towards the wall, and then through it. He arched between cars as he went from one tower to the next. A blue blur in a walkway to his right caught his attention. Hermes was running ahead of him.

'Man this is going to hurt,' Storm thought. Right as he broke through the next towers wall.

The breakthrough spun him around so he could see where he was going to land. Hermes stood there, a wicked grin on his face. He brought his hands up and waved them in the air in a mock martial arts way, even adding the corny sound effects. When Storm was close enough he performed a spinning heel kick that sent the rag doll that was Storm into another wall. This hit finally knocked Storm unconscious.

?

Black enveloped everything. Storm hovered in the dark.

"You are weak," the same dark voice from before mocked him. "You are undeserving of our presence."

Storm sneered at the comment. "You're more than welcome to leave my head."

"You do not realize you're significance flesh ling," the voice boomed. It dug into his ears and scratched at his brain. "You are the beginning of your people's evolution."

Storm shook his head, "I don't care," his voice had a primal edge to it. The anger behind that edge only sharpened it. "All I want is revenge. And Zeus' head on a stake."

The voice snickered, "I can offer this to you, but a contract must be made."

"I live from contract to contract," Storm countered. "You know that."

"I will help you fight this pathetic human called Zeus," the voice said with an air of confidence. "But when the time comes, you will give your body to me."

"Done," Storm didn't hesitate. "We're done here."

The voice sounded pleased as light began to invade the darkness. "We shall talk face to face next time."

"Wait what do you mean?" Storm yelled at the darkness, before light invaded and drown out the darkness.

?

"Get the fuck off my ship," Hermes yelled from behind Storm.

It took Storm a second to realize that he was back at the Legion's derrick base. And that he was looking down at a thirty foot fall from the airlock of Hermes shuttle.

"I said," Hermes said again. He planted a boot on Storm's back. "Get off my ship."

He pushed and Storm fell. He hit the deck, hard.

"Ow," he grunted as he slowly got up. Noticing that his hands were cuffed in heavy bindings.

"Aphrodite these two are yours to kill," Hermes yelled as his shuttle began to rise. "Enjoy."

As Storm began to wonder what he meant by two, a moan to his left brought his eyes to the asari that lay to his right. She wore a green, skin tight suit that accented her curves in all the right places.

"Both of you get up," a distinctly seductive voice said from a few feet away. "Now."

Storm looked in the direction of the voice and saw the jaw dropping figure of the asari named Aphrodite, wearing her light purple armor with her customary dark purple pinstripe.

He pushed up off the deck with his cuffed hands and slowly stood, a motion that his ribs and spine protested heavily. The other prisoner stood next to him.

"You come here," Aphrodite commanded while pointing at the other blue skin. "I said come here."

A glint on the belt of Aphrodite caught Storm's attention. It looked like a special OSD.

"See if you can get her belt for me," he whispered to the asari as she walked past. She shot him a confused look. "Trust me and just try."

"Shut it Storm," Aphrodite snarled. She grabbed the arm of the younger asari and pointed her pistol at him. "Walk to the edge, now."

Storm did as he was told and slowly moved over to the edge of the landing pad. He looked down to see piles of scrap metal everywhere, along with the rotting carcasses of various kinds.

"We haven't fed the Maw in a while," Aphrodite said with a grin. "You're volunteered to be the main course, and after I'm done with this little thing. She can be desert."

Storm turned to face her.

"I'm too lean," he remarked. "Hermes and his huge ego should be the real main course."

Aphrodite seemed to not like that her prisoner had a sense of humor and scowled.

"Just shut up," she snarled. When a rain drop hit her in the face and thunder boomed in the distance. "What the hell? It hasn't rained here for at least two years."

Storm laughter boomed alongside the thunder.

"You know what happens when it rains Aphrodite," he brought his hand up to shut his helmet. It slammed shut and left her staring at the eye of death. "Someone dies. And my track record in bad weather is better than yours."

Aphrodite released her grip on the other asari and gripped her pistol. She began to squeeze the trigger. The young one took her chance and ripped the belt off of Aphrodite's waist.

"Here," she said as she threw it over to Storm.

Aphrodite pistol whipped her calling her a, "bitch."

Then fired at Storm as he leapt off the platform to catch the belt; he grasped it and removed the OSD from the buckle.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought as he slid the chip into place with a snick. The memory explosion was easy to accept now that he knew what was coming.

?

"Fall back!" someone screamed. The sound of rain and gunfire temporarily drowned out his grief. "They're about to overrun us!"

"Belay that," someone else said. "Stand your ground marines."

The men followed the order, and were subsequently destroyed. The man that had given the order to stay fired his rifle until it over heated. A pair of hungry varren charged him, with three vorcha behind them.

"I need reinforcements," the man yelled into his com. "Ah!"

The varren pounced on him. Their teeth dug into his armor. One clawed at his face, leaving deep gashes that ran red with his blood. This only fueled his instinct to survive. He grasped a rock from the ground beside him. He slammed it into the head of one varren, which immediately went limp. A fang stuck in his armor as it slumped off. The other varren deepened its bite, piercing the web suit underneath the armor itself. He winced as the mongrel found his skin.

"I really hate," he yelled as he ripped the dead varrens fang from his arm. "Fucking varren!"

He slammed the fang into the others eye. It howled in pain as he twisted and pushed the tooth deeper. Then it went limp. He shoved it off and slowly got to his feet. He began dusting himself off. When a hiss brought him back to the realization that he was not alone.

Three vorcha stood in front of him, weapons primed.

"Oh crap," he grimaced as he raised his hands in surrender.

They hissed another line of gibberish. And their fingers began to squeeze the trigger.

The man closed his eyes, waiting for three gunshots.

He only got one. A vorcha's head exploded from a massive round impacting it. The other two looked to the body, sealing their fate. Two more shots rang out, and then each head subsequently exploded in a mess of blood and gore.

"Phew that was close," the man said. "You can show yourself now."

A pop and a hiss sounded as three men decloaked.

"Raptor squad reporting as ordered sir," one said. His voice sounded awfully close to Storm's gruff accent.

"Hopefully you have more than just the three of you," the injured man said. "Cause that was just the probing force, I can feel the tanks and heavy infantry coming."

The leader of the squad grinned malevolently.

"Sir you know I always have an Ace up my armored sleeve," Storm said. He brought a finger up to his com. "Hit 'em hard boys."

A flight of Heavy gun ships rocketed over them. The heavy chain guns and missilies lit up the area ahead of them.

"Sir," Storm placed his hand on the mans shoulder. "Go see the Corpsman."

And then they were walking away, in the direction of the battle that the gun ships were having.

"Where are you going marine?" the man called after him.

Storm glanced over his shoulder. "We're going to win this fight. And claim this hellacious rock called Torfan for the Alliance. Good luck sir."

The man nodded, "fair winds and following seas son."

?

A shudder went down Storm's spine. Biotic energy crackled over his entire body. He rolled his shoulders to loosen the muscles and ripped the short sword from Aphrodite's belt. 'The Heartbreaker.'

"Storm I just want to tell you," Aphrodite said over open coms. "That you were always my favorite assassin. And it pains me to see you die such a horrible death."

The ground was getting closer, letting him see the cracks that formed as something attempted to break the surface.

"My name isn't Storm," he growled. The earth exploded and a huge Thresher Maw surged up to catch him in its open mouth. "My name is Typhon!"

With a biotic push he rolled out of the way of the mouth and along its side. He roared as he used his power to bury the sword into the Maw's side and slid down its length. Its blood poured from the opening and covered everything as it began thrashing around, slamming into piles of scrap.

Typhon jerked the blade free when he was slowed down and close to the ground. It writhed and screeched in anguish. He wasted no time and found a rather large sliver of ship steel.

"Eat this you ugly mother fucker," he yelled as he hurled it at the monster with his biotics.

The shard of metal slammed into the body and tipped it over. The Maw's head smacked into one of the derrick bases support pillars. It left a sizeable dent in it. Typhon took another larger shard and buried it into the beasts head. The screeching stopped as the piece went through one eye, out the other, and into the pillar behind it. The immense weight of the Maw as it began to fall acted as a torque, forcing the metal in its head to tear the pillar apart. The pillar tipped over and hit the adjacent one.

"There's my way back up," Storm said as he ran for the base of the broken pillar.

Aphrodite sounded more than a little shocked when she came on the com.

"Storm what the hell did you do?" she yelled. The sound of gun ships lifting off against the rain just caught in his ears. "It's falling apart because of you!"

"I'm going to do more than bring this place down," he growled. "I'll be seeing you in a little bit."

"If you want this bitch to live you'll stay down on the ground."

Memory flooded Typhon's head as another power came online. The energy that encased him focused on his legs and exploded as he charged up the pillar.

"You won't kill her," he said confidently. "Because she is your only protection from me."

He reached the end of the pillar; the platform was just above him. With a grunt and a leap he jumped to the lip of the platform and grabbed hold. Using his momentum he propelled himself onto the platform.

Aphrodite stood in the center, holding the girl as she opened fire. A pair of ships rushed forward, opening up on him. The effort was short lived however, as a large beam fell from above and slammed into one. The other banked to avoid meeting a similar fate, giving Typhon an opportunity.

He reached out towards the wreckage with his power and grasped the wings and tail of the dead ship. He slashed his arm across the still flying ships path. The biotics acted like an extension of his arm and followed the same path. The metal slammed into the other ship and sent it spiraling out of control.

Typhon paid no attention to it, and instead charged at Aphrodite. The asari fired her pistol at the exact spot he ran at her. Lightning cracked behind him. When it was gone so was he. She searched desperately for him. Fear gripped her mind.

Lighning.

And then he was in her face.

"You're mine," he growled.

She attempted to bring her pistol under his chin. He grabbed the arm and her neck and slammed her to the ground, twisting the arm so the wrist snapped. She screamed from the pain that shot up her as he let go of her.

He brought an armored foot up and then slammed it down on her elbow. Her screams grew louder as it turned to powder.

"I'm just getting started," he snarled.

He locked his hand around her neck.

"You should've just sworn your allegiance to me," he said as he picked her up off the ground. "Now you suffer."

He gripped tighter and spun like a disk thrower. At the right moment he let go, sending her flying into one of the pillars that was still standing. She impacted hard enough to leave a small dent. As she slipped from the indention and began to fall forward he struck again. His supercharged biotic kick sent her right back into the pillar, leaving a dent deep enough that she now sat in it. She screamed and coughed up blood, which spattered across Typhon's helmet.  
>"Just get it over with," she almost pleaded. Her head lolled back and forth as she drifted in and out of consciousness. "Kill me Storm. Just do it!"<p>

He reached up to grasp a sliver of steel that jutted out of the dent. With a tug it snapped free, leaving a fine point on one end.

"Supposedly you're the goddess of sex," he whispered. It might as well have been like yelling in her face as Aphrodite's eyes snapped open and looked to see where he was moving the point. "Let's see how you like this."

She began to beg and say, "no," but never had the chance. She erupted in screams of pure pain as Storm rammed the point home. Her screams only got worse as he pushed it further inside of her. He wore a grin the entire time, relishing in the fact that he was in control of his life, not Aphrodite or any of the other so called 'gods'. Just him.

"Stop!" the young asari yelled from over his shoulder. "Stop it, can't you see she's had enough."

Typhon turned his eyes to her. The rain ran down her blue skin as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"She deserves to suffer," he countered. "For everything each of them has done, for everything they made me do."

"So you're going to punish her by raping her with a shank," the girl yelled. "That hardly seems fitting for the angel that your mate described you as."

Typhon's breath hitched in his throat. 'She called me an angel?'

He let go of the shank that was almost completely inside the screaming Aphrodite. She slumped onto the ground in front of the dent, blood running from her with the water that washed everything.

"I'm not an angel anymore," he whispered. Before raising his tone. "I'm a monster."

He turned back around and slammed his foot into the end of shank, burying every inch inside Aphrodite. The goddesses head looked to the sky as she screamed her loudest and longest yet.

Typhon left her there and walked over to stand in front of the young asari. His seven foot easily dwarfed her petite frame.

"Do I look like an angel?" he asked. He stared right into her eyes as he removed the eye guards on his helmet. Now she saw his cybernetic eyes in all there fury. She broke under his gaze and looked down. "That's what I thought. Now help me find a way off this wreck."

His com cracked and popped. "I think I can help with that," said a cocky but familiar voice.

"Bolde is that you?" Typhon couldn't believe it. "How did you?"

The pilot cut him off. "I'll tell you as soon as we get you aboard the Tempest."

"You can't land on the pad," Typhon advised. "It's too dangerous with all the falling debris."

"That's why I'm sending the shuttle for a quick pick," Bolde explained. "Just look up."

Typhon looked up like he was told, and what he saw took his breath away.

A massive ship dominated the sky. A flattened destroyer colored black with blue pinstripe. Four guns lined the wings to act as precise strike weapons. A glint grew into a shuttle.

"Come on," he told the asari as he ran for the edge of the platform. "Rides here."

She followed him as the shuttle slowed by the lip, allowing both to leap into the waiting hatch. It rocketed off as the derrick finally gave way and collapsed entirely.

"I always hated that place," Bolde remarked dryly. "Welcome to your new home Storm."

"My name isn't Storm Bolde," he said as he slumped into a bench seat and looked at his hands. With a simple thought they burst into black flame, and with a clench of the fists the flame ceased.

"My name is Typhon… and the gods shall fear me."

?

Author's Note: I warned you right? Painful deaths are planned for all the gods that get in Typhon's way. I currently have that body count to be around 10 to 15, with a too many henchmen dying to count. Let me know what you guys think. Read, comment, favorite, subscribe, review, etc. And as always.

Embrace Chaos!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A blood contract for memories

Author's Note: Cranking these chapters out now! I am trying to catch up to my story about Shepard so that the time lapse isn't nearly as bad. Just to let you actually know where along this is in turn of time; I would say Shepard is about to wake up and start her adventure. ABOUT TO.

That being said, the gods will not go down as easily as I made it seem with the last chapter. If you want strength levels for the gods I already have planned, PM me. Or just wait for their chapter. Some things should be alleviated and explained in this chapter. Enjoy the story and let me know if you notice anything let me know with a review.

Enjoy

"I'm a one shot, one kill bringer of pain," –Five Finger Death Punch, American Capitalist

?

The shuttle landed in the massive starboard cargo bay of the Tempest. The young asari stepped onto the metal deck, followed immediately by Typhon. A man in black and white fatigues walked over to them from an open elevator.

"You're expected in CIC," the man sounded. Nervous. "Any questions you have will be answered."

The girl nodded. "We'll head there immediately," her voice had changed completely from when Typhon had told her he wasn't an angel. "Wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"Keep who waiting?" Typhon asked. She began walking towards the still open elevator. "What're you trying to pull?"

They stepped into the elevator. Its door slid shut and they began the ascent to deck two.

"I don't know what his real name is," she said as she stepped over to one side of the lift. As far away from him as possible. "The people here just call him the Illusive Man."

Before he could ponder what the hell 'Illusive Man' meant, the door opened and a skinny blonde woman gasped at him and covered her mouth.

"What did you do to my armor?" she exclaimed. She pointed a red fingernail at the dent in his chest piece from Zeus' attack, then the gashes in the legs, and finally what was left of the right shoulder guard.

"Your armor?" he questioned. "This has been mine as far back as I can remember."

She opened her mouth to counter, when the asari stepped between them.

"He is waiting for us in CIC," she explained.

The blonde regained her composure at the mere uttering of 'him'.

"Well then let's get you in there," she said as she grabbed Typhon's arm and pulled him through a series of doors.

"Wait," he jerked his arm from her grasp. "What the hell is going on here? Why do you think this is your armor? What happened to me?"

The blonde shook her head.

"He will answer all those questions," she said as she hit a button on a large table in the center of the room. It lowered into the floor, revealing a black lens. She stepped out of the way and waved a hand, ushering him to step forward. "Just step forward."

He begrudgingly did as he was told and took the step. A holographic net surrounded him, and suddenly he was no longer in the white conference room he had been in, but rather a dark one. A lone man sat in the only chair in the room, a star offering the only light for the spacious room, aside from the cigarette in the mans mouth.

"Ah," the man spoke. His voice neutral and devoid of any emotion what so ever. "Good to see you are still breathing Project Typhon. How are you feeling after memories were restored?"

Typhon eyed the man up, the tailored suit pressed and firm, the cybernetic eyes concealed any hint of emotion behind them, and the lack of a smile as he set the cigarette in the built in ashtray on his armrest.

"How am I feeling?" Typhon repeated the first part of the question. "Well for starters I just remembered two random parts of my life that I didn't know I had, I stabbed the woman I apparently loved and then jumped off a three hundred story building to save her."

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on his right leg a little more.

"And then right as I have one glimmer of hope that I can find out what happened to me through her," he paused for the briefest of seconds. Her face with the bullet hole flashed through his mind. "She takes a bullet to the skull from the organization that I have killed and bled for because she was going to tell me the truth… so in answer to your question. I am distraught, exhausted, full of biotics I didn't know I had, and holding back more than a little bit of fury and blood lusts. Now I want some answers from you."

The man intertwined his fingers in front of him, forming a steeple.

"What do you want to know?"

Typhon took a breath. "What the hell happened to me? Why can't I remember anything from before I woke up working for the Legion? What is my name? What organization do you run? And why does my arm look like a Geth's? Answer those for starters."

Tim picked up his smoke, tapping away the ashes on the rim of the ashtray, before bringing it up to his lips for a long inhale.

"You are Project Typhon," he began. "You were killed when your ship was attacked by an unknown enemy over the planet Nectaris. We here at Cerberus saw your value as a fighter and recovered your body for reconstruction. You were dead for a year and a half while we rebuilt your body. The memory loss was our doing, a side effect of restraining your powers. The arm is in fact a Geth arm, your real one was destroyed when we recovered it, so another project was merged with yours. It seems to be working better than we could've hoped."

That only raised more questions. "Why did you restrain my powers?" he was hooked and he knew it. The man had answers to age old questions that he had. "Doesn't make sense to bring back a dog if you neuter the damn dog. And why does she think this is her armor?"

He pointed behind him to where the blonde had been. "And, why is there this dark voice in my head that makes my good arm hurt every time it talks?"

Tim's right eyebrow rose for a split second, before it was quickly subdued.

"Her name is Doctor Altright. She discovered the armor and its nanite power weave that keeps your muscles from losing there strength, and keeps your muscles from liquefying. The voice is an unknown factor. Talk to her about it."

He keyed in a command on a panel that appeared on the right side of the chair. A screen appeared in front of Typhon, while a woman materialized next to Tim with a glass of what had to be very expensive whiskey.

"As for the powers," he said. "Precautions were necessary after all the destruction."

He hit play.

Clips of people flying across the screen flashed on screen. One man was slammed into a window, arms and legs spread wide. A table slammed into his chest, breaking the glass and sending the air in the room rushing out. The man, table and several bodies were sucked out into the vacuum of space before a safety shield slammed shut. Another camera angle, this one of a hangar; gun ships and shuttles were arranged neatly in rows along the far wall.

Then a box flew past the screen, and then the neat and orderly rows of ships began sliding to the left. After sliding about a foot the shuttles lifted off the ground and were hurled off screen. A literal black tornado moved on screen, sweeping up boxes, parts, and people as it moved slowly across screen. The video froze and the camera zoomed to the base of the problem. In the tornado's center was a man, armored much like Typhon, but missing the synthetic arm.

The video ended and the screen disappeared.

"As you can see," the Illusive Man said. He swished the liquor back and forth with a twisting of his wrist. "We had to take steps to ensure that we could finish bringing you back to the living. While it is regretful that the memories were also removed, it was necessary."

"Just give them back," Typhon said. "I want to remember who I am."

Tim shook his head.

"We currently only have five," he sipped his whiskey. "Your late fiancé had one as well. The rest are with the mercenary organization that used you for the past several years. They attained them after they somehow found the facility you were at. Which brings us to my business proposition… do you want revenge and your memories?"

Typhon took a step forward.

"Yes," he growled. "I want Zeus to pay for what he did. I want to make them all pay."

A slight smile tugged at The Illusive Man's mouth.

"Good," Tim's voice sounded a little upbeat. "Then accept this contract to work for me, and I will give you any intel we discover about this Legion group."

Another warning went up. "What's in it for you," Typhon voiced his suspicions. "It can't be out of the goodness of your heart. If you even have a heart."

The man snubbed his smoke in the ash tray.

"We are at war," he rose from the chair. "Entire human colonies are disappearing. WE believe the Reapers are behind it. I want you to investigate these attacks and find out who is behind this. In return I shall give you information on the whereabouts of your former employers. And the OSD's as we find them."

"What the hell is a Reaper?" Typhon asked thoroughly confused. "And how do I know you won't just lie to me?"

The man returned to his seat.

"What little intel we have on the Reapers is in your room on deck one of your ship. As for the skepticism you have. Also in your room are two things for you, a piece of your past, and a pair of objects from your past. Call it an act of faith."

"I'm in," Typhon said. The man remained silent.

Sensing the conversation was coming to a close, Typhon turned to leave.

"Two things before you go," The Illusive Man stopped him. "First you're heading to a planet in the Serpent Nebula and the location that the armor you wear was discovered."

"And the second thing?"

"The asari you came aboard will be accompanying you on all missions from here on," he said.

If the desired effect had been to anger Typhon, it worked.

"What?" he stomped back into the center of the pad. "She is a damn child, and obviously lacks any combat training. She would just be dead weight. And I refuse to be a damn babysitter."

Tim downed the last of his drink.

"It was an arrangement made by your late fiancé. She would never have agreed to the terms I already told you if the asari had not been allowed to stay here and go on assignments. Take her under your wing, teach her. She may surprise us all."

He ended the conversation with a click. The net fell, leaving Typhon in the conference room, alone.

"Great," he growled as he turned and stormed out the door. The two girls were waiting outside. The doctor typed on her Omni-tool, and the girl twiddled her thumbs.

Typhon rolled his eyes.

"Follow me," he ordered as he walked past. He retraced his steps back to the elevator and hit deck one. Both women piled in with him.

"First things first," he looked at the asari. "Who are you?"

The girl gulped. "My name is Neos T'Kells," the asari squeaked.

"Alright Neo," Typhon said in his smoothest voice. Might as well have been sand paper. "I agreed to take you along when I go dirt side. But if you slow me down, or think about running, I will bury you. DO you understand?"

She gulped again as she nodded.

"Good," he turned his attention on the scientist. "I want all the data you have on MY suit. Either send it to my tool, or whatever terminal is in my room."

The door opened, he stepped out before the blonde could rebuke him. He looked at the only two doors that were on this deck. Above one was his name in yellow letters, obviously his room.

He walked into it. Inside was a large office space with its own terminal and bookshelf. On a slightly lower level down a series of steps, were a bed, table, and couch. And something else; a large tub of silver liquid sat beside the bed on the right side.

"What the hell is that?" he asked while taking the steps into the actual room. He looked at the mysterious liquid with wondering eyes.

"That would be a mixture of the medical nanite weave in your armor," the doctor said from beside him. "And several pain suppressors. See these lines on your armor?"

She pointed at the parallel lines that ran down his chest and legs.

"They should be blue instead of red," she explained. "It shows the levels of nanites in your weave. You need to refill it before permanent damage is done. Lie down in it."

Typhon looked skeptically at the liquid. He reached down and ran his good index finger through the goo. A small amount clung to his finger as he retracted it.

"Doesn't seem to have any affect," he said as he looked the stuff over. He jumped a little when it moved and slipped into the cracks in his armor. "What the?"

The silver completely disappeared into his armor, and surprisingly all pain in his hand vanished.

"That is amazing," he exclaimed as he now looked at the vat of goop almost reverently. "Just lie down?"

The doctor nodded. So he climbed in and slowly sat down, then laid back. The liquid swarmed into every crevice, then into every cut and bruise. Its feeling turning his skin cool and numb.

"I'll leave you alone now," the doctor said. "If you have any questions after you read the information about the suit, just find me down in the lab on deck two."

He nodded as the feeling of pain left him, inch by inch. The holes in his arm suddenly burned as the stuff went to work. He winced as slowly the fire grew more intense, and then died. He ran his synthetic hand over where the holes were… only to find skin. He brought the arm up to look with his eyes. Sure enough the holes were gone.

"Amazing," he said as he dipped the arm back in liquid.

Typhon stayed there for another five minutes, until his body felt like it was restored to the first day he awoke, so long ago. Gripping the sides of the tub for support he hauled himself out. None of the goop came with, as if it parted to let him out. The lines on his armor had changed from a light red, to a vibrant sky blue.

"Best I've ever felt," he muttered as he rolled his shoulders. He popped his neck. "Damn that feels good."

A snicker by the stairs caused him to naturally reach for a pistol that wasn't on his hip.

"You make it sound like you just had sex," Neo continued to snicker. Her eyes no longer had the look of fear, but rather one of curiosity.

Typhon stepped out of the vat, his armored feet thudding on the metal floor.

"Aren't you a little young to be talking about sex?" he said back.

Her face sharpened as she attempted to sound tough, the attempt failed.

"I happen to be 443 by your human years," she said. Her voice cracked.

Typhon shook his head and took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"In other words you're still a teenager by asari standards," he looked her up and down.

Even by asari standards she was quite beautiful for someone so young. He skin a light blue with eyes to match. The green suit she wore revealed just enough of her to get you wondering, but not be screaming the word 'slut'. Two freckles dotted her right cheek.

"Which also means your mother was much older," Typhon said as he pulled up the target list and looked at Lea T'Kells information. "Not 311 as the contract say."

"She is 684," Neo said in the present tense. "She is somewhere on Illium."

Typhon sighed. "This is going to shock you," he said. He unlocked his helmet, revealing his entire face. He attempted to look sad. "She's dead. I know because I was contracted to kill her, and I don't leave incomplete contracts."

Tears welled in her eyes, and then fury burned in them as she jumped down the stairs and punched him repeatedly in the chest.

"You're lying," she screamed. Her fists hitting him and bouncing off, "that can't be. I just talked to her yesterday."

Typhon growled. He reached out with his synthetic arm and wrapped his hand around her neck. She gasped as he lifted her off the ground, clawing at his arm.

"You can shut the hell up," he snarled. Fire burned in his eyes. "She died painlessly with my knife in her neck. I stabbed my fiancé in the stomach and then hurled her out a window with biotics that I didn't know I had until she made me remember. Then after I caught her and we were hit by a car, she was shot in the fucking head by a man I absolutely hate. So I don't want to hear your sob story about your mother."

She stopped clawing at his arm and ran a hand down to the watch on her wrist that he hadn't noticed before.

'Wait isn't that the same as,' he never finished the thought.

His body shimmered as a biotic field took over and hurled him onto the bed, and then inverted him as he hit the wall above the bed. His face now looked at the wall as he hung there.

"I thought I left this stupid measure when my memories came back," he yelled as he attempted to move. Just like before he couldn't. "Let me go damn it."

Neo composed herself and dusted her suit off.

"Apologize first."

He tried to turn his head to look at her.

"For what?" he yelled.

She pointed the hand with the watch at the ceiling. He flew to it and now stared down at her. "For everything you said," she said. The tears had stopped flowing from her eyes. "I just lost my mother. And you're the one that killed her."

"I didn't know she was your damn mother until ten minutes ago!"

She bounced him from the ceiling to the bed and back.

"How strong is this damn field for Christ sake!" he yelled as a small trickle of blood ran from his nose. He had busted his nose on the head rest. "I swear when I get out of this I'm going to rip your head off."

Neo jerked her hand down to the floor in front of her. He slammed into it, before she raised it just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I may be just a teenager in your eyes," her voice deadly calm. "But these safety measures that your fiancé gave me make me something you should fear. Now apologize."

"Never," he hissed. She began to lift him again, he changed his tone. "Alright, alright…. I'm …sorry for killing your mother."

"Good," Neo said. She released the field and he fell to the ground. "Hopefully this has opened your eyes as to who holds your leash."

Typhon looked her in the eyes, his burned with a newfound hatred for anything blue, hers with the realization that she had in fact gotten to him.

"Now that that's clear," she said as she turned to walk over to the couch and sit. "Take your memory OSD like a good dog."

He growled as he walked over to the table and picked up a small chip that looked identical to the two in his spinal interface.

"Keep pushing your luck Neo," he said as he reached back and slid the chip into place. "One day I'll get back at you for this."

She smiled. She crossed a leg over the other.

The world exploded in memories… and pain.

?

"Sis don't look," Typhon screamed. He looked down the length of his right arm at two knives that jutted out from long gashes that ran down his fore arm. "Close your eyes."

The girl with blue eyes that sat in front of him had tears welling in her eyes. Her brown hair matted, and hand cuffed to a pole behind her, putting her in an awkward position. Her eyes shut tight as she did what she was told.

"No you watch this," a deep voice said from beside him. Typhon looked to see a tall, lengthy Japanese teenager walk up to stand in front of his sister. "I said watch!"

He back handed the girl. Typhon growled in primal anger, jerking his pinned arm. The pain grew worse as he fought to break free.

"And you," the Japanese kid turned his gaze to look at Typhon. "I'm not finished yet. You stole from me…"

He grabbed a handle. Typhon shook his head as he knew what was coming. The kid pushed the handle further down the arm, splitting more flesh. It stopped when it hit bone.

"I don't have your stuff anymore Lee," Typhon screamed. Tears ran down his face as the pain grew more intense. "I lost it in the Ezo tank I fell in while I was running away… Ah!"

The handle that was on the outside of the bones ran along the length of the bone. Typhon grabbed Lee's hand with his other, not stabbed arm, in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Thank you," the Asian man said. He ripped the hand off his and smacked it into the table that Typhon's hand was impaled upon. "I was going to move onto that arm in a second."

He pulled a butterfly knife with a green handle out of his back pocket. In a series of lightning quick flicks he had it ready and digging into the unscathed arm. Typhon screamed louder as new pain raced up his left arm.

"Shut up," Lee said as he slammed his fist into Typhon's jaw. "Now where is the rest of the stuff you stole from me?"

"I don't have it!" Typhon grounded out through gritted teeth. "I swear I don't know where it is!"

Lee drew back from the table, rubbing his bald head and then moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I believe you," he said. Typhon looked up to see the mans brown eyes had a glint to them and the grin a malignant one. "But a debt must be paid. Bring me some sand!"

Two bulky guys appeared from a door behind Typhon. They set a large tub of red sand down next to the table that Typhon was pinned to.

"I want to see how much you can take," Lee said as he opened the container and took a handful out. "Now snort this."

He dumped the handful onto the table in a pool of Typhon's blood. The particles that flew into his eyes burned as he looked away from the drug.

"Don't want to cooperate?" Lee said as he jerked Typhon's head back to the center of the table. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

He turned to grab the girl's arm that wasn't cuffed to the pole.

"You brought this on her," Lee said as he slammed her hand on the table. Another knife left his pocket and was held in front of the girls arm. She screamed, and begged. He slammed the knife down in between the radius and ulna. Her screams grew louder. "Now take the sand like a good bitch."

Typhon looked down at pile of sand, then back to her teary face, then back to the sand. He buried his nose in the red and snorted as much as he could. About a third had disappeared when he pulled his nose out.

"It burns," he screamed. Blue energy fluctuated across his body wildly. "I took as much as I could. Now let her go!"

Lee grabbed the handle of the blade in her arm and mimicked what he had done earlier. She screamed in shear pain and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I said as much as you can," Lee snarled. He began twisting the knife, spreading nerves and bone apart. "You're still breathing, which means you can take more. So do it!"

Typhon looked into his sister's pain stricken face.

"It's going to be alright sis, just close your eyes."

He buried his face in the pile and went back to snorting as much as he could.

Slowly but surely, the pile disappeared until only small clumps were left in his blood. He dropped his head onto the table. His breathing became labored as blue energy crackled and popped across his body.

"No more," Typhon begged. "Please, no more."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Lee said as he reached back into the tub and retrieved two more handfuls. "Your still breathing, which means you shouldn't have a problem taking this."

He dumped one handful on the table between Typhon and the girl; the other went on top of Typhon's head.

"Now take it," Lee ordered.

Typhon slowly brought his head up, shaking as much sand out of his hair as possible. He looked at the pile and a half that was now on the table.

"I can't," he whispered. He bowed his head and began sobbing. "I can't do it."

Snorting came from the other end of the table. He looked up to see, his sister burying her nose in the pile.

"Sis no!" he screamed. "Stop doing that."

She looked up to look him right in the eyes, red sand still caked on her nostrils.

"I'm not letting my big brother take all the pain," she said. "Wouldn't be fair."

"Aw how sweet," Lee joked. "Fine you can share this pile. Now snort it."

Typhon returned to snorting as much at a time as he possibly could. His vision had turned almost completely red when they finished. His sister had her head resting on the table.

"Bravo," Lee said as he clapped his hands. "Your reward for this momentous accomplishment is whatever life you have left."

He closed the container and picked it up. He walked to the door behind Typhon.

"Keep the blades though," he said. A door opened. "A memento from your service in the Reds."

The door slammed shut, leaving the siblings alone.

"Sis," Typhon whispered. She didn't respond. "Stay with me sis. SIS!"

She still didn't respond. He grunted as he attempted to pull his arm up.

"Hold on," he said. He tensed, and jerked… and then screamed.

?

Typhon walked down an alley. The girl cradled in his arms, his blood dripping from the wounds. Hers mixed with his since he had removed the one knife in her arm.

A blue pulse went off from time to time, blasting trash cans and garbage aside as he walked. A side effect of the sand that ran through his veins at that moment.

"Rest easy my child," he whispered an old bed time song. "The day is nearly done. Lay down your weary head, cause there's no need to run… anymore. You run, you walk, and you crawl. In this strange season called fall. Where the days grow colder and the leaves turn different hues. But one thing I have to tell you."

He dropped to a knee. His vision a mix red from the sand, and black from the blood loss. He set the girl down ever so gently, and then put his back against a wall.

"Rest easy my child," he whispered. "Because the day is nearly done. Hope…. I hope you had fun."

He tipped over as consciousness left him.

?

Author's Note: Long memory I guess. I plan on going into more detail every time he finds a memory. Hopefully to keep from leaving out any important parts. Which is why this memory is continuing in the next chapter. This memory also has significance in the pieces of Typhon's past that are on the table. Read, rate, subscribe, review, favorite, etc. And as always

Embrace Chaos!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Old Art for a New Monster

Author's Note: well Typhon is about to get some new blades for himself. Since the others are unfortunately in the hands of a certain bad guy… However there is going to be a twist to them. I'm done spoiling things now. Enjoy the story. He's still dreaming by the way in the beginning.

"Power is not gained by simply picking up a weapon. It is unlocked inside the person as they realize their true potential," –unknown

?^T^?

Typhon awoke with a start. He sat up and the pain hit his arms like the knives were still in. He screamed as he gripped is arms, that only created more pain from the movement.

"Calm down little one," an old voice said. "You still have injuries."

He looked around, taking in the surroundings. He was in some kind of old dojo.

"Who are you?" he demanded. He ignored as much of the pain as possible and jumped out of the bed he was in. "Where is my sister!"

A built, tanned skin man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair stood from his knelt position twenty feet away, on the other side of the room.

"She is right beside you," the old man said. "I recommend you sit back down and let your wounds heal."

Typhon looked to make sure his sister was there. She was in fact sleeping to his right; her breathing was regular and rhythmic.

"I'm done listening to people," he snarled. "I'm taking my sister and leaving."

The man began walking towards them, the two swords on his belt clinked against each other with every step. Typhon brought his fists up in a defensive manner, a habit developed from when any stranger with a weapon walked towards him. The man stopped a few feet from him.

"You can take her if," the man smiled. A mischievous smile that Typhon recognized all too well. One of dark intentions. "If you can hit me. But if you can't then you have to stay here… as my student."

The man spread his arms wide. "The weapons on the wall are at your disposal."  
>Typhon eyed up all the weapons on the walls. Everything from long staffs to tiny daggers and throwing knives were placed neatly on the wall.<p>

'I am a knife junkie,' he thought as he decided on a pair of talon like knives hooked on two ropes.

"You chose the Raptor talons," the old man placed his hands behind his back in parade rest. "A difficult weapon to master. Are you sure you want to…"

Without warning Typhon charged at the man, closing the distance in a second. He brought the blades up in an uppercut. The man took a step back to dodge the attack, and then thrust his open palm out. It struck Typhon with such force that he left the ground and landed right back where he'd started.

"You have too much uncontrolled anger young one," the man said. He turned his back and began to walk away. "If you would only control it then you might actually be something to be feared."

Typhon ignored the pain that shot through his arms as he pushed himself up to stand. His anger was growing as he ran at the man again.

'I've got you now,' he thought as he brought his right fist forward in a jab.

The man stepped to the left, out of the way of the attack. Then he rammed his elbow into Typhons ribs, knocking the wind out of him for a moment.

"The smart fighter is the victorious fighter," the man said as he turned to look at the keeled over Typhon. "Learn this and you shall never know defeat."

The anger only grew as he launched another assault. All his attacks were dodged with what seemed to be ease. The man pulled a still sheathed sword from his belt and began to tap Typhon with its blue sheath every time he saw an opening.

"Each of these is a kill shot," the man said with confidence as he tapped Typhon right on the head. "Maybe you should switch to ranged attacks?"

Typhon audibly growled as he rolled to avoid another tap from the sword. He let go of one of the blades handles and slid a foot of rope through his hand. The duelists circled as Typhon spun the blade faster and faster, keeping the other ready for any type of assault the man might try.

"Well come on young one," the man stopped the circling and held a hand up. He invited an assault with his flexing fingers. "You have yet to hit me and have one more chance."

Typhon dropped to a predator like crouch and then pounced. He swung the rope and blade attached to it for the mans head, hoping the attack would buy time for him to get close. It didn't work.

The man stepped forward and caught the rope in his hands. He pulled and turned, pulling Typhon along with it. He flew through the air as his mind was too shocked to let the rope go. He landed right back where he started, right next to his sister. The wounds on his arms reopened and blood began to seep onto the floor.

"Looks like I win," the man said. "Your training will begin next week. Heal and get ready."

Energy rumbled from deep with Typhon. It raced to the surface, enveloping him in black biotic power. He looked at his hands, scared of the fire that burned on his hands but didn't actually burn.

"What is this?" he yelled. He feverishly patted and swiped at the fire, attempting to put out his own powers. "Get it off of me!"

The fire only grew as with each attempt to snuff the flame, a biotic wave spread outwards. The old man turned just in time to slash through each wave with the actual blade of the blue sheath.

"Make it stop," Typhon screamed as he dropped to a knee. The pain in his head growing to the beating of his heart. The biotic pulsating continued, until finally it erupted in one massive wave that shook the entire building and rocketed towards the man.

Typhon looked on through teary eyes as the man resheathed his blue sword and returned it to its spot on his belt.

"Through the fury and flames," the man whispered. He gripped the handle of the red sheath. "You survive because you know no equal."

The wave was upon him as he took a stance, weapon still sheathed.

"Split the heavens with your voice," the man tensed. "Typhon."

The man drew his weapon and met the wave with equally thunderous force. His own battle cry nearly as loud as the waves. It pushed him back a foot, before he pushed right back… and through it. The wave shattered into tiny pieces that burned away as he returned the sword to its sheath.

"Your training begins in two weeks," the man said. "Next week will be devoted to fixing my dojo. Is that understood?"

Typhon dropped onto both knees and bowed his head. "Yes sir," he whispered. He had a new master. A new lease on life, "I understand. Rest now, train later."

And then he passed out.

?^T^?

Typhon opened his eyes to see that he was back aboard the Tempest. Neo still sat on the couch.

"Well?" she questioned. "Any new powers unlocked?"

Typhon stared at his hands, unsure if any had been. "I'm not sure," he said as the entire memory replayed in his head, along with the next year and a half of training that followed. "But I do remember how to fight."

A glint on the table caught his attention. On the table were two curved blades attached to steel rope, instead of actual rope like in the memory. Along with those was a pair of sheathed swords, one blue and the other red.

"I remember these," he said as he ran a hand across the sheath. Only something was different about each of them; the blue sheath had black and yellow wrappings instead of the white it had in the memory. The red sheath had some sort of lock keeping the sword form being drawn, oh and a small spinning mass effect core in the bottom of its handle.

"What the hell did they do to my sword?" the anger was back in his voice. He tried to force the weapon free, but the lock refused to budge. "I'm going to kill the person that did this."

Neo opened her mouth to suggest doing the opposite, when Bolde decided to voice his concerns.

"Hey Storm… I mean Typhon," he said over the ships intercoms. "We made it to this planet I was told we needed to get to ASAP. Only we have a small snag."

Typhon sighed. "I don't like snags Bolde. What is it?"

"Oh nothing major," Bolde tried to play it off. "Just a ship with the markings of the Fates and their dozen or so personal guard."

Typhon ran a hand down his face.

"Just fucking great," he said in something between anger and disappointment. Neo looked at him with a confused expression, so he explained. "Right behind me in the hierarchy of best assassins in the Legion is the Fates. One is bad, three is a nightmare. And they did something I never did."

"Extermination squad," Bolde chimed in. "I had to drop them off after I dropped you off. Remember that one boss?"

Typhon shook his head out of disgust. "Yeah," he growled. He rubbed the gashes on his legs. "Hard to forget when a sadistic woman tries to take your manhood away."

Bolde burst into a fit of laughter. "That was funny and scary to hear while I flew you around. But we can talk about that later, right now you should probably get dirt side so you can grab whatever you need."

"And you still have to tell me how you got away from the legion kill squad that was sent to your ship," Typhon said as he walked up the stairs to the exit. Neo following close behind as the door to the elevator opened. "Hopefully you know how to use a weapon."

?^T^?

Typhon walked deeper into the cave. What had to be steps could be seen just under a layer of dirt. Neo followed closely behind. The journey into this place had been made in silence as neither of them really had a lot to talk about.

"I have a question," Typhon said suddenly. She didn't answer with objections, so he continued. "Your mother was working with my fiancé, and I was wondering… did they ever seem like they loved each other?"

Neo stopped to ponder. "No," she said finally. "They always kept it professional. Your lover seemed to be too focused on finding something… finding you to really think about it. And my mother had just lost my other in an accident."

More silence filled the journey. Typhon wondering if he had been the _accident_, but too afraid to ask.

"What's it like to remember?" Neo broke the silence. "Does it hurt?"

The pair stopped as they found the first obstacle, a pillar had fallen from the wall and onto the path. Typhon easily leapt to the top of the pillar, Neo on the other hand had trouble. She tried and failed to climb onto the smooth pillar.

Typhon rolled his eyes.

"Give me your hand," he held out his synthetic arm. She took it and was hauled up. "And to answer your question, it only hurts if it's a painful memory. Like the last one."

He hopped down to the other side, while she slid down the side of the pillar. He rubbed his scarred arm out of remembering the pain of earning those marks.

"I basically remember the entire thing like it happened right at that instant."

They continued to walk, noticing that the heat in the tunnel was growing as they descended.

"Each time I get more memories," he continued after a minute of silence. "I remember more and feel more. For example; I remember that I have a sister and know how to use these."

He patted the knives on his belt.

"I see," Neo commented. "So after this, do you plan to look for your sibling?"

He nodded. "Yes."

They entered a room with several ancient computers and a drop off. Typhon walked to the edge, the heat growing rapidly in intensity as he did so. At the bottom of a ten foot fall was a lake of the metal, much like the one in his room.

"Altright we've arrived," he spoke into his com. "Anything I should know about this place?"

The doctor's calm voice filled his ears. "Yes. The lake down there is sitting at a constant temperature of one hundred and nine degrees. Last time we put you in it, you almost died."

Typhon ran a hand down his face, grimacing. "Anything else I should know? Like whether or not this has sharks in it?"

"No," the doctor didn't sound sure. "Oh wait there is one thing. The asari archeologist that discovered this place fell in and was liquefied. Her ship was the only thing that told anyone that anything was here."

"I'm just going to skip the part where I ask how you discovered all this crap about this place and jump in," he killed the link and turned to Neo. "Listen to me. The Fates are ambushers in nature. Which means that they will attack when we are weakest, AKA when I jump in this shit. It is your job to keep them busy while I do this. Can you handle that? And watch out for the sadistic one."

Neo nodded, sweat beading down her face. "I can manage," she tried to reassure him. "Which one is the sadistic one?"

He didn't answer and instead stretched his arms out as he fell. The searing pain skyrocketed as he hit the surface and then submerged.

"Fuck this is hot," he tried to say. But upon opening his mouth the liquid rushed down his throat, somehow penetrating his helmet.

He feebly grabbed at his throat as his lungs filled with the white hot metal. He was drowning.

?^T^?

Neo crouched down behind a console near the center of the room. It had been five minutes since he had gone in.

'Hurry up Typhon,' she thought to herself.

The click of footsteps echoed loudly as people approached.

"I recommend you turn around and leave," she tried to sound as threatening as possible.

It failed as the laughter of what sounded like a demon replied.

"That's all you've got?" the voice said. "The Fates have come for Storm. And we won't leave till he's dead."

Three women descended the stairs; an asari, a human, and a drell. All of them wore white armor with a red stripe.

"Just save yourself some pain and use that pistol on yourself girl," the human said.

Neo looked at the pistol in her hand. "I don't think so. The offer to leave is still open."

The drell shook her head. "That will not be happening."

The thunder of several guards footfalls as they poured into the room nearly deafened Neo. Their shields slammed to the ground as they stood in front of their leaders.

"Last chance young one," the asari Fate offered. "If you resist I cannot guarantee what my sisters will do."

Neo glanced over her shoulder at the lake of metal and the man within it.

"I don't think," she said as she raised her weapon and aimed at the human. "I don't think that will be happening."

She fired.

?^T^?

Typhon was surrounded by emptiness. But he could feel several eyes upon him.

"This one bears the mark of indoctrination," a voice said. "But his mind is still his own."

Another slightly different voice chimed in. "The marked one has returned to us once again."

'Okay thing one and thing two,' he thought. 'What do I have to give to get a new set of armor and leave?'

The voices seemed to pick up on the thought as their presence seemed to grow closer.

"You demand much for a servant of the destroyers," thing one said. "We should burn you until you are but liquid in this furnace."

"He has the potential to be a great warrior," thing two said. "You cannot deny that he is strong, both in spirit and body. He is true to his heart and ready for the next step in their species evolution."

The darkness grew quiet.

"I agree," thing one submitted to the idea. Just when Typhon thought he was done with them, his good arm burned with so much pain he grabbed it and audibly screamed. "But steps must be taken to protect from indoctrination."

The purple marks seared and glowed, lighting the black around him. Before it died down, the purple now a dark red.

'I don't understand.'

Suddenly his eyes burned like his arms and before long his eyes matched the mark, entirely red.

"We shall give you the power to destroy your enemies," thing two said. "The rest is yours. Take our power and fight for the lost, and the living."

And then he was back in the lake.

He screamed as the armor he wore was stripped away, dissolved into the lake. His scream turned into a roar as a tight layer molded onto his body, followed by hard plates, until only his head remained uncovered. All his scars glowed and turned a dark red to match the one on his arm.

"Your desire for power will make this your tomb," thing one said. "Only she shall have the ability to set you free. All that remains is the mark."

The flesh on his back burned as his arm had.

"You shall become the end, and the chaos of your anger will consume you. Omega in your people's language. Now go forth and conquer."

?^T^?

"Your attempt was," the Fate sister said. She pushed the blade she had underneath Neo's chin a little. "Decent. You managed to kill two of my men."

Neo smiled. "Does that constitute a retry?"

The blade was pushed a bit more, just penetrating skin and drawing blood.

"I'm afraid not. Now then," Neo's Omni-tool beeped. She had a message. "Answer it."

Neo brought a hand up to her ear.

"What is it doctor Altright?" she tried to sound normal.

"Typhon's pulse just skyrocketed," the woman sounded distraught. "Which is very irregular since he flat lined as soon as he submerged in the lake. Is everything alright down there?"

Neo looked at the sister that held a knife to her chin.

"Yes," she answered simply. "Everything is…"

A pair of chained knives snaked up from the lake, wrapping themselves around the feet of two guards that stood near the edge. When they looked down to see what was on their feet, they were suddenly and violently pulled into the lake. As they fell a figure launched from the lake. He landed in the middle of the group. The chains pulled into the armor, until the blades were back in his hands.

"The death dealer has returned," Typhon growled. The helmet for his armor extended and encased his head, leaving just a pair of red slits staring at everyone, one over the other from left to right. "Stronger than ever."

Black energy traveled his arms and covered the tips of his fingers.

The guardsmen rushed to circle around him. A memory of someplace long ago flashed through his mind.

"The hands of fate are going to try and keep me from my well deserved vengeance," he grinned inside his helmet. "I can't let that happen. Feel the pulse."

He snapped his fingers, a biotic wave traveled from them. The wave hit a guard and sent him flying. The others were smart enough to duck.

"Interesting," the drell regarded the new turn of events. "Kill him."

The guards lashed out. Like lightning he struck and countered.

'I like this new suit,' he thought as he whipped a blade into a mans face. Then used pulse to knock another over the edge and into the lake of metal. 'Makes it easier to move and do this.'

A guard rushed forward in an attempt to bash Typhon. A hop and a skip and he was jumping off the shield and bringing his knives down the mans back.

"I'll take that," he said as he ripped the shield from the mans hands. "Here's a gift for the Fates."

With a little biotic power he hurled it at the nearest sister. She dove out of the way, a scowl showing she did not like being messed with.

"Can I kill him now?" the human looked to the asari. The blue sister nodded. "Hehe here we go."

The woman's body shimmered, before disappearing behind a cloak.

"Crap," Typhon muttered while looking around for any shimmer that might give the assailant away.

A slight breeze blew from left to right, and a small scratch appeared on his right shoulder plate. Another cut appeared on his left knee, he swung wildly.

"Stop playing with him Adele," the asari said. "I want to kill him and be done with it."

The human materialized behind him, standing by the edge.

"Can't a girl have a little fun?" she looked past him to her sister. The asari shook her head. "Alright I'll kill him."

Another pop and hiss marked her cloaking.

'Just relax and react,' Typhon willed his heart to calm down. 'She's readable after all.'

The beat of his raging heart slowed, his focus sharpened. Footsteps to his right, quiet enough to not be heard by regular ears. But he wasn't a regular person.

"Got you," he said as he suddenly punched the air to his right. A body appeared out of thin air and flew into the wall behind her. The sister slumped and remained still.

"Next," he wagged a finger at the two still standing sisters.

Both of them charged. The drell on the right used her legs to sweep his feet, while the asari used biotics to push him over. He rolled to his feet just in time to block a volley of kicks from the drell.

"You were always overrated," the drell said as she kicked him in the ribs. He was being pushed to the edge. "Zeus just decided to make you his bitch."

That did it. Typhon blocked the next kick and countered with a hit to her face. The asari pushed him back till he was standing on the edge of the drop. The drell rubbed her jaw, anger beginning to surface on her features.

"What's wrong Thelia?" Typhon snickered. "Is that the first time a man has touched you in a long time? Sorry it was a fist, just let me kiss it and make it all better."

The drell growled a real sign of emotion that would have normally surprised Typhon, if he gave a shit about the sister anymore.

"You'll pay for that Storm," she said. "I said I would take your dick and feed it to a varren, I meant it."

Typhon rolled his shoulders. "You see," he kept the sarcasm going. "That's why you don't get with men. You're constantly trying to cut off their manhood."

The sister snapped and charged, with the asari right behind her. The assault resumed, and on more than one occasion Typhon almost fell into the lake. A glow on the belt of the asari caught his attention.

'A memory,' he paused for a fraction of a second. It was all the Thelia needed.

In one movement she leapt and drop kicked him with enough force to send him over the edge of the drop.

"Good riddance," she hissed. She turned to leave, not noticing the blades that hooked into the lip of the ground.

'Guess again,' Typhon thought as he hit the ground just above the lake of metal. With as much power as he could muster he pushed off the wall, and flew up to the top.

He pulled himself up and ran at the drell, whose back was turned. When he was a step away she turned.

"I'm not done," he said as he plunged the knives into her stomach.

She screamed as he spun around and threw her into the wall next to her sister. A sickening crack told everyone in the room she had broken something.

'Good riddance,' he thought as he looked in the direction of the asari. Only to be met with an enraged blue blur charging full tilt at him.

"You'll pay for that," she growled as her biotic charge continued to push him back.

His feet fought to find purchase.

"You chose to stay here when you could have left," he countered. He hit a raised piece of tile and stopped their tango. "You can still walk away; just give me the OSD in your belt."

She said nothing and resumed trying to push him.

"Alright if that's your choice," he said. An idea popped into his head, a crazy one, but an idea never the less. "It works with snapping fingers; let's see if it does for clapping hands."

He started to bring his hands together. She fought to keep them apart. She succeeded, temporarily. Until he rammed his head into hers and sent her head snapping back.

"Pulse," he whispered as his hands clapped together.

The asari managed to bring her head back forward, right as the wave expanded and hit her. It sent her sailing through the air and then sliding across the floor after hitting the ground, hard. She slid underneath a table of computers and stopped, body throbbing in pain.

Typhon walked over to her and grabbed hold of her left foot. With a jerk she slid out from underneath the table. Her face bloody and armor destroyed. He ripped the memory OSD from her belt.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess," he whispered. "Or however that shit goes."

Before she could mutter a plea, he slammed his fist into her face, feeling the crunch of bones.

"Neo!" he yelled.

The young asari stood from her hiding spot near the entrance to the room.

"Yes Typhon," she whispered.

He walked past her, heading for the exit to this place.

"Next time you hide," he hissed as she followed. "I'm going to break a finger."

She instinctively put her hands behind her back.

'I still got it,' Typhon thought as he snickered.

A shuttle was waiting for them. They stepped in and it lifted off, the burning wreck of the Fates ship leaving a billowing tower of smoke for them to travel through.

?^T^?

Typhon read through the lines of information about everything he had been through thanks to the people that he had been revived by. The door to his room opened and he reached for the pistol on his table out of habit. Neo walked into the room.

"How's it going Typhon?" she said in a chipper voice.

He relaxed, a little and set the pistol down.

"Don't you ever knock?"

She pushed the pistol over and hopped on his table. "Don't you lock your doors?"

"Most people know to leave me alone, except you of course."

She shrugged and twiddled her thumbs.

"Find out anything interesting?" she asked after some tense silence befell them.

He shrugged. "Just the fact that I'm a cluster fuck of science projects," he turned his chair from the terminal to look at her. "I started as a project called Raptor, then Thanatos, and finally Typhon. And I found my sister."

Neo perked up a little. "So we're going to pick her up?" she sounded eager.

"She's dead," he said quietly. "We are on our way to Elysium so I can pay my respects."

Neo recoiled. "I'm sorry. Do you remember how she died?"

He shook his head.

"Just a little," he lied. The last memory OSD had showed him everything that happened on Elysium. "She saved me and a lot of people. The memorial on Elysium is a good place to pay respects until I remember enough and find the real grave site."

Neo placed her hand on his. He pulled his hand out from under hers.

"Don't get all sentimental on me Neo," he said evenly. "I don't have enough memories or emotions to warrant that love and sadness crap."

She put her hand in her lap, defeated.

"Well I hope you find those emotions," she whispered as she hopped off the table. "They make us who we are, and keep us from being a monster."

Typhon turned back to his terminal, the door opened and closed with her departure.

'I'm already a monster,' he thought as he brought up a search bar.

In reality he did remember a few things; like the eulogy he gave at his sister's funeral, and the smell of cherry blossoms that wafted through a breeze.

"_She may be gone from this world," he said as he turned to look at the picture of her by his side. Her tranquil eyes, the tanned skin, a pressed and fit Alliance uniform covered in medals. "But her memory lives on in here."_

_He brought a hand to his head. "And in here," he moved the hand to his heart. "So don't any of you ever fucking forget of all those memories, the good, and the bad. She touched each of us in a different way, left her mark. As much as the marks she bore on her arm. She lived for the lost, and fought for the living."_

_A tear slipped down his cheek._

"_Fair winds and following seas Liz," his shoulders shook. Sobs threatened to hit him, but he managed to hold them at bay long enough for the last part of his speech. "Like our sensei used to say for Echidna, 'Hold onto the ones you love. And never fucking let go."_

Typhon returned to the room, his fingers hovered over the keypad. He typed in 'cherry blossoms at funeral sights'. Over a million hits.

'I'll look through them all to find you sis.'

He hit the first link, starting the long search for his family.

?^T^?

Author's Note: If anyone has played DeadSpace, then you've seen the Advanced Suit. That's kind of what the helmet is based off of, as well as the molded skin suit. The hard plates are kind of like Section 8 armor. Maybe I'll draw his armor and put it on Deviantart, both sets. Who knows.


End file.
